What Happens in Vegas
by RiAddison
Summary: ...stays in Vegas...or does it?
1. Checking In

Hi everyone…I know I know, I already have 2 Dramione stories in progress, so what am I doing starting another? Well I have an uncontrollable urge to bite off more than I can chew and this idea came to me and I just had to do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but Megan and Wiz of Fazhion is mine.

Note: I posted the first two chapters of this fic in honor of today being Tom Felton's birthday…and must I say he is one sexy beast….rawr! Not to mention he makes one hell of a Draco Malfoy…XD

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sighed as she leaned her head against the headrest of her seat, trying to block out the noise of the other coach passengers. This flight was just a bothersome necessity before she could start her vacation. She had saved for a whole year and now she was going to America, well Las Vegas, Nevada to be exact. She'd overheard a co-worker telling someone about how relaxing it was to be away from everything and experience different things. This is what she'd be doing in about 20 hours, give or take, not counting the two stops, one in New York City and one in Detroit. Trying to snuggle into her seat as well as the economy seat would allow, she closed her eyes, determined to get some sleep before they landed in New York.<p>

* * *

><p>"Miss," a unseen voice spoke, jostling her, "miss, we're going to be landing soon, please fasten your seatbelt."<p>

The voice moved away as Hermione came fully awake, buckling her seatbelt tiredly. The landing and taking off again had really worn her down, but she was finally at her destination. Eagerly she looked out the window and became mesmerized by all the bright lights and the vastness of the city. As the plane landed, she realized she was more tired than curious about this new experience, and decided she would call it a night. She tried several times to get a taxi without much luck until a shiny, yellow taxi stopped in front of her. She reached for the handle and her hand brushed a masculine one, jerking her hand back and stepped away, staring at the cement, and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and take your taxi. It's so hard to get one to stop and…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to babble on."

The man chuckled at her apology, "No need to apologize. This is obviously you're first time in Vegas, so you go ahead and take it," the man told her, his tenor voice sounded vaguely amused and familiar, which was awfully strange since she'd never been to America.

"Thank you," she responded, and loaded her luggage into the taxi and then turned to get a look at the kind stranger before leaving, but he was gone. Shrugging she settled in her seat and told the driver her hotel. Once they arrived she clutched her luggage and paid the taxi driver, before taking a deep breath and walked into the hotel.

"I booked a room for this week, I'm Hermione Granger," she primly told the desk clerk.

The man looked at her and typed something into the computer, "Ah, yes here you are, you're in 1,050 next to the pool. If you want I'll show you to your room."

"No, that's quite alright, I think I can find it," she replied.

"Alright, well here's your key, have a nice night," he said, holding the card out to her. J

Taking the key she made her way to her room, dragging her luggage behind her. Unlocking the room she walked in to pure luxuriousness. She thought it had been foolish to book a room for a week at one of Vegas's most expensive hotels, but as she lounged in one of the chairs in the small sitting room, she decided it was one of the best ideas she'd had. Kicking off her shoes she wandered into the bedroom and without even bothering to undress, climbed under the covers, asleep before she fully laid her head down.

* * *

><p>A persistent ringing woke Hermione up the next day, she swatted at the end table until she realized it was coming from the phone which was across the room. Dragging herself out of bed she went to answer, "Hello?"<p>

"Good morning, Ms. Granger, this is the concierge just calling to check if you needed any assistance today?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes, and yawned, "I just woke up, but I'd appreciate if you would suggest a nice café that serves breakfast."

"I'm afraid that the cafés would not be serving breakfast now, Ms. Granger. It is nearly 1 o'clock in the afternoon, but I would be glad to make a reservation for you at, let's say 3:00 o'clock?" the concierge responded pleasantly.

"Oh, well yes, that would be adequate, thank you," Hermione said primly, before hanging up the phone. Shaking her head, she walked to the bathroom, it was time to tame her bird's nest and make herself presentable.

* * *

><p>An hour later Hermione made her way to the restaurant the concierge had recommended, as she stepped in she was enveloped in a surprisingly cozy atmosphere. Waiting at the entrance, she was soon approached by a woman dressed in a smart looking outfit.<p>

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, for 2 o'clock…Hermione Granger, my concierge assured me he had made the arrangements," Hermione replied, trying to act like she'd done this before.

"Yes, right this way."

Following, she was pleasantly surprised to find herself being seated at a sun lightened alcove near the front of the restaurant. The waiter came over and offered her an array of drinks, of which she ordered water, having just woken up and all. Looking over the menu, she decided, "I'll have the rosemary salmon, with the ginger and saffron rice," handing the menu back.

"Excellent choice," the waiter replied, bringing her food about 10 minutes later, "Enjoy…"

After eating her food, Hermione decided to go shopping. After wandering around for about 20 minutes, she stumbled on a small boutique selling cute clothes. Curious, she walked in and was accosted by a very exuberant saleswoman.

"Welcome to Wiz of Fazhion, I'm Megan! Omg, I know just the dress for you to try on," the redhead exclaimed, dragging Hermione over to the dressing rooms, before pulling out a wand, "Accio…"

A beautiful green dress floated its way into Megan's grasp, it was short with a black fitted bodice and a shimmering emerald skirt with a handkerchief hem.

"It's beautiful, but how did you?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You're a witch right? Well, this is a wizard clothing store, it looks like an empty building to Muggles, and therefore they don't try to enter. Only a witch or wizard is able to see the store for what it really is," Megan explained.

"That's really quite clever," Hermione said.

Megan clucked, shoving the dress into Hermione's hands, "You're obviously not from America, which is obvious, even if you didn't have the accent, and means you're gonna want to check out the nightlife. This dress would be perfect for it, so move your butt and try it on."

Hermione was amused by the witch's straightforward attitude, which reminded her of an American version of Ginny Weasley. Smiling, she put on the dress and stepped out of the dressing room, "What do you think?"

"It's perfect as I knew it would be, I can just sense these things. It just needs some finishing touches," Megan said, waving her wand again and a pair of earrings, a silver bracelet, a small clutch and a pair of black strap sandals made their way to the two witches, "Now the dress is complete. So now that you have the perfect outfit, where are you gonna go?"

"Um…I really have no idea, I just got here yesterday and don't know any nightclubs or anything…" Hermione replied.

Megan clucked her tongue again, "You don't wanna go to boring places like that, Muggles can be the least interesting people at times, and add alcohol and they become stupid and boring. I'll tell you what…I'll take you to one of the most interesting wizarding nightclubs. Now just let me pick out something and then we can close the shop down and go get ready."

"But you can't shut the shop down just like that…" Hermione protested.

"Why not, I'm the owner, which means I can do whatever I want," she grinned, and waved her wand, putting all their stuff in a bag, "Now come on, now which hotel are you at?"

"The MGM Grand…"Hermione replied, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

Megan whistled, "Swanky place, you must be rich or something…"

"No, just have never been on a vacation and wanted to go all out," Hermione responded, as they two flagged down a taxi and started on their way to Hermione's hotel.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I realize it was a bit boring, but it will get better, I promise, so stick with me! Review!<p> 


	2. Are They Crazy?

Hey, here's the second chapter, I really hope you like it. I told you it would get better and I hope you all agree. Keep reading….:)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I did make up the wizarding nightclub and the normal one…

Note: I already said this once, but I posted the first two chapters of this fic in honor of today being Tom Felton's birthday, he is adorable….if you don't believe me, look him up. Yummy!

* * *

><p>It was 5 hours later when Megan and Hermione stepped out of the MGM Grand Hotel and into the bright and glittering world of Vegas at night. The pair looked fantastic, Megan wearing a pale pink party dress that sparkled in the light when she moved, and Hermione looking like a vision in her black and emerald dress, traces of silver glinting in the bright lights. They hailed a taxi, "The Flipside nightclub please…"<p>

"The Flipside, I thought…"Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Yep, you'll see," Megan replied grinning, before encouraging Hermione to look out the window at the passing sights. Soon enough they were pulling up in front of a normal looking building with a neon sign that said 'The Flipside'.

Handing the driver money, Megan grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the car, "Come on!"

As they entered the club, they received plenty of stares and a few catcalls, which Megan ignored, and caused Hermione to blush. Still dragging her along, she pulled Hermione into a small room that was completely empty. Megan paced in front of the blank wall a few times until a quite normal looking door appeared along with a sign that said 'The Wiz Bang', which she went through, pulling Hermione with her. The wizarding nightclub looked completely different than Hermione had pictured it. It was essentially the same as your usual nightclub, minus the people dancing to a strange band, which if Hermione wasn't mistaken looked like it had a vampire playing the guitar. The bar was also quite different, there was no bartender, you spoke what you wanted out loud and the drinks poured themselves, it was really quite disconcerting.

"Let's get a drink before we start dancing," Megan said, finally letting go of Hermione.

Following the redhead, Hermione continued to look around, fascinated. When they got to the bar, they both ordered drinks and sat at the bar, drinking and talking.

"Hey, I think that guy over there is interested…"Megan said, pointing behind Hermione.

Hermione turned, but didn't see anyone looking in their direction, "I think you're imagining it, but there's a guy coming to ask you to dance."

As usual Hermione was right, but Megan looked hesitant, "What about you?"

"Oh I'll be fine, I'll just continue drinking my drink, go ahead," Hermione responded, giving her friend a wink.

"Ok, if you're sure."

Hermione finished her drink and ordered another, needing to be a bit tipsy before she had the courage to dance…in public. Her mind wandered back to the "man" that Megan said had been looking at her, what a bunch of poppycock!

* * *

><p>But across the room, said man was looking at Hermione and was quite intrigued by what he saw. He'd seen them walk in, of course he hadn't seen their faces, but he saw the looks they had gotten. But he was intrigued by the fact that the one in green wasn't dancing, but just sitting at the bar, ordering more than a few drinks. She was definitely his type, and she had quite good taste in colors in his opinion. Making up his mind he made his way over to the bar, "One fire whiskey…"<p>

At the sound of his voice, the brunette glanced up and gasped, "Malfoy?"

"Granger," Draco replied, equally shocked as he raked a hand through his hair, before gulping his drink and ordering another, "bloody hell, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation, if you must know," she snapped.

"What a coincidence, so am I…" Draco replied sarcastically, ordering another drink.

Hermione sneered, "Really, I never would've guessed, how the hell did you get here anyway?"

"I called a cab…how else?"

"I meant to Las Vegas, you git," she snarled, ordering another drink as well.

"Oh that, I just flew in on my magical pet dragon named Larry, how the hell do you think I got here? I flew on a plane, you know that Muggle thing that has wings and an engine," Draco replied flippantly, throwing back another drink.

"Cute Malfoy," Hermione quipped back with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"I know I am, Granger, but thanks for the reminder," Draco said, a grin replacing the smirk that would normally be in place, the alcohol obviously softening him a bit.

Hermione opened her mouth to comment, when Megan chose that moment to come back to the bar, "Hermione! I see you met the man that kept starting at you. And now you two must come and dance."

The two enemies had no chance to argue, as Megan grabbed their hands and yanked them towards the dance floor. Thankfully the alcohol hadn't quite taken effect, or they would have ended up in a mass on the floor. When they got to the dance floor the band started a slow song and Megan not so subtly pushed Hermione into Draco. The blonde automatically reached up to grab her shoulders, to steady her, the alcohol starting to take effect. Hermione looked up into Draco's silvery eyes and mentally asked herself how she could have thought she hated him, he was really quite nice to look at. A smile graced her lips as she said, "I think we should take the hint, I'm afraid to see what she'll do if we don't."

Draco smiled back in a way that was quite unusual for a Malfoy, "Let's not find out," and proceeded to pull her into his arms. As they danced, they were quiet, each looking at each other like they had never seen one another. Slowly the blondes head dipped lower and lower, until his lips were an inch from Hermione's, his eyes meeting hers as if asking for permission. Obviously finding what he had been looking for, Draco lowered his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that lasted only a few seconds. Pulling away, Draco pulled Hermione over to a secluded alcove where they had no chance of being disturbed. He then proceeded to yank her into his arms and kiss her once again, but this one was completely different than the one they'd shared on the dance floor. This one was full of heat and passion, and excited Hermione, causing her to respond back. For the next 10 minutes, they continued to, for lack of better words, make out. Things were starting to head south when Hermione managed to drag her mouth away, and whispered, "I want my first time to be when I'm married, and after all we are in Vegas." Her statement was obviously the product of hormones and the fact that she was drunk as a skunk.

Draco, who happened to be completely smashed as well, replied, "Why not? Like you said, we're in Vegas."

Draco got up abruptly, and dragged an unsteady Hermione out of the nightclub unto the sidewalk, and quickly flagging down a taxi.

"The nearest wedding chapel, and step on it, my good man," Draco ordered, as Hermione giggled beside him. On the ride there, the couple continued to snog in the backseat until the driver cleared his throat, and the two got out. They both stared at the gaudy building before they grabbed hands and entered.

"We'd like to get married," Hermione said giggling, to the first person they encountered.

"Yes, well if you will fill out this out, we'll be happy to marry you," the man said, giving them a piece of paper.

"Bride's full name…easy Hermione Jean Granger, right, and groom's name…Draco Lucius Malfoy," Draco stated, as they filled the rest of the paper out. Handing it back to the man, they were led into a room that was as gaudy as the outside. On one side room was an arch, which the man had them wait at as he went to a side chamber. Coming back in a few minutes he had a woman and young girl following them, he also had a different piece of paper in his hands.

Starting the ceremony, the man said, "Do you Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"Hell yes," Draco responded.

"Very good, and do you Hermione Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"Yes..."

That being done, he had them sign their names on the piece of paper and then pronounced them husband and wife as the other people in the room signed as well. They kissed, before running out of the building and catching a taxi, only one thing on their minds.

* * *

><p>Again hoped you liked it, and I realized I have a lot of mistakes concerning Vegas, but never been there and same with the marriage ceremony, I've never been married, let alone in Vegas….duh. Review!<p> 


	3. The Morning After

Hi! Another chapter, oh the joy of it! I really like this story, haha…and guess what? I'm planning a Dramione one-shot…so keep a lookout for it. I know, I do way too much.

Don't own Draco…..damn! Or the rest of Harry Potter…

* * *

><p>The sun's rays were just peeking over the horizon, and brightening the morning sky, when a silver eye popped open, blinking in confusion. Draco groaned, opening both eyes, his head throbbed and he tried to remember what had happened. He knew on thing for sure, he really needed to curb the amount of alcohol he consumed…as he was thinking this he realized he wasn't alone in bed. Rolling over, he came face to face with Hermione who was just beginning to stir, a very naked Hermione.<p>

"Bloody hell, Granger! What the hell are you doing in my bed and why aren't you wearing any knickers?" Draco shouted, scrambling out of the bed, until he realized that he too, wasn't wearing any knickers. He yanked the top blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself, glaring at the now bleary eyed witch.

"How am I supposed to know, Malfoy? And this isn't your bed, it's my bed, so I should be asking you that question," Hermione quipped back, before moaning at the pain in her head.

"Well, whoevers bed it is doesn't matter, now does it? I wanna know why in Merlin's name I was sleeping naked in your bed."

Hermione and Draco eyes were both drawn to the emerald party dress that was now crumpled and lying on the floor. Instantly, they both remembered what had happened, causing Hermione to blush bright red while Draco just looked stunned.

"Well that explains that question," Hermione said, trying to push pictures of Draco Malfoy taking the previous said dress off.

"So you're telling me, we got drunk, made out and then got married at some phony wedding chapel in Las bloody Vegas?" Draco shouted.

"Yes…" Hermione replied, her response getting cut off by a knock on the door.

"Bloody hell, what now," Draco asked, pulling his fingers through his hair, before going to answer the door, forgetting that he was still quite nude underneath the fluffy comforter. Yanking open the door, he was surprised to find a room service cart complete with attendant standing there.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, I was told to present this champagne and breakfast to the happily married couple on behalf of the MGM," the attendant said, pushing past Draco and wheeling the cart in, "Enjoy…"

Stopping the attendant before he left Draco asked, "Wait, how do you know we got married, wait what am I even saying?"

"You and Mrs. Malfoy came into the hotel late last night and promptly told the night clerk that you two had been married just that night and were off to bed," the attendant said, looking bored.

Draco frowned, he didn't remember that, "Ok, well you can go now," he said, showing the attendant to the door.

Before he left, the attendant leaned over and whispered lewdly, "Nice one you got there, a bit on the ordinary side, but from what I hear that didn't stop you two last night…"

"Oh shut the bloody hell up," Draco roared, throwing the man out, and shutting the door. Turning to Hermione, he said, "I'm going to get dressed in bathroom, so please do try to restrain yourself from trying to take advantage of me again."

Glaring at him, she replied, "Don't worry, no chance of that happening…"

Smirking, Draco replied suggestively, scooping up his clothes, "That's what I would have said too, but after last night…"

"Shut it," she yelled at the closed door, then quickly got dressed. That being done, she flopped on the bed and groaned, she had not just had her first time with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, ex-Death Eater, the slimiest git in the world. But sadly, as much as she wished it hadn't happened, it had and now was the time to face the music. That is what they'd do, by going back to that little chapel and set this right, by getting this hoax of a marriage annulled. Grabbing her purse, she yanked Draco out the front door as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Where are you dragging me to now? I swear if you try to get a tattoo that says I Love Potter or something, I'm gonna hex you," Draco said sarcastically.

She gave him a look as she caught a taxi, "We're going to get this sham of a marriage annulled."

"Ouch, you wound me Madame," Draco cried, miming a shot to the heart, "Am I that horrible to be married to?"

"You are an awful actor…" Hermione replied, giving him stony look as she got in the cab.

"Touché…"

* * *

><p>When they got to the little chapel, Hermione turned to Draco, "We're gonna go in there, get this annulled, and get out, okay?"<p>

"Whatever you say, little tyrant…"

"What's that mean?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing…forget I said anything," he replied, putting up his hands in surrender.

Turning, Hermione scoffed, "Whatever, I don't have time for your petty comments, come on."

Upon entering, Hermione marched up to the man that married them, and demanded, "I would like to get a marriage that you preformed last night annulled."

Peering over the edge of his glasses, he said, "Is that so, and one question, was this marriage consummated?"

Blood rushed to Hermione's cheeks, causing the man to cluck, "It's out of my hands now, you'll have to find a lawyer and get a divorce the good ole' fashioned way."

"Excuse me…" Hermione asked, starting to get hysterical, her voice rising, "You mean I'm stuck with him!"

Draco winced at the spectacle she was making, she was embarrassing him. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he steered her towards the door, saying, "Sorry about this, it's that time of the month, you know?"

When they were outside, Hermione whirled on him, furious, "What do you mean 'that time of month'? And do you realize we're stuck with each other until we find a lawyer. This is not how I wanted my first vacation to be like."

Draco just gave her a bored look, "Are you done yet? I didn't exactly want to be stuck with you on my vacation either, so belt it. And it's no problem, we'll just go find a lawyer, this is Vegas you know…"

"Right, if it's so easy, then you find us one," Hermione said, as Draco hailed a cab.

When they had entered the cab, he flipped to the law section of the phonebook, "Look, Diane Brown, Attorney-at-Law," he said smugly, before telling the driver where to go, "Satisfied?"

* * *

><p>In response to Gin-gin06, I'm gonna take your saying awesome so many times as a compliment…because I'm just that arrogant. And don't feel too weird I've had a dream like that, but I think I was Hermione, of course, lol. And nope, I don't get weirded out easily, probably since I'm half crazy. (Not really…) And nope, never even heard of it, its base loosely off of a movie called Romancing the Bride, but I thought of it at work when everyone was talking about the quote 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. Stay tuned, the next chapter will be up soon. Oh and I got the little tyrant quip from a book I just read, lol, the girl from it reminded me of Hermione. XD Review everybody!<p> 


	4. Babies, Cops and Really Bad Wigs

I was so inspired with this chapter, I wrote it in about an hour, which is amazing for me, as it doesn't happen very often. I hope everything makes sense, and that you all like it. Please be sure to tell me what you thought.

Disclaimer: Really? Do we really have to go through this again…? You all know I don't own Harry Potter….duh…

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up to a tall building, and Hermione and Draco got out, paying the driver. Walking in, Hermione marched up to the help desk, "I'm here to see Diane Brown please."<p>

"Do you have an appointment," the woman replied, never looking up from her current task.

"No…"

"It's the third floor, the first door to the left," the receptionist replied distractedly.

Hermione motioned for Draco to follow her, when they got to the third floor they knocked on the first door and entered when they heard a muffled, "Come in."

The first thing they noticed when the entered the room was that it didn't look like any lawyers office either of them had ever seen. There were pictures of babies in the womb on the walls, and strange, baby related knick-knacks on the shelves. Shaking it off as a weird obsession, they sat down in front of the desk and waited for the woman behind said desk to address them.

Straightening up from her bent position, the woman asked them, "My name is Dianne, how can help you?"

Draco had just opened his mouth to answer, when Hermione cut him off, "I'm Hermione Granger, err, Malfoy and this is my….husband," she said mentally cringing, "Draco Malfoy and we need your help."

Leaning on the desk, the woman asked, "So which one of you is having the trouble," then looking at Draco with narrowed eyes said, "I bet it's you."

"ME?" Draco roared, "How's it my bloody fault, we're both at fault!"

Smiling sympathetically, she replied, "It's ok Mr. Malfoy, loads of men have a low sperm count, its nothing to be ashamed off, I assure you."

Jumping to his feet, Draco bellowed, "WHAT? I'll have you know, all of that is working perfectly fine, thank you very much, now just help us get divorced already!"

Chuckling, Dianne simply said, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, this is a fertility clinic, not a lawyers office, you must be looking for Diane Brown, she's one floor up. You wouldn't believe how many times this has happened. That idiot they call a receptionist hears the name Dianne and automatically sends people up to me."

Stalking to the door, Draco yanked if open and turned to Hermione, "Are you coming?"

Hermione rushed after him, and after finding the correct floor and office, they were told by the secretary that Ms. Brown would be out of the office indefinitely. This bit of news, did not sit well with the blonde, and he cursed before storming dramatically out of the building, leaving Hermione to make apologies for his obscene behavior.

One on the street, Draco turned to Hermione and asked, "So now what?"

Hermione shrugged, "Try some different lawyers I guess…"

Agreeing with that idea, the two tried 3 more lawyers, and were unable to see any of them for one reason or another. Finally the two decided that they weren't going to see anyone today, and decided to go back to the hotel and rest, they'd regroup this evening to think of a plan.

* * *

><p>At promptly 8 o'clock Draco knocked on Hermione's door, letting himself in when he got permission. Walking into the sitting room and plopping on one of the chairs, he asked, "So have you thought of any ideas?"<p>

"Well…I was thinking we could sneak in the chapel and steal our wedding certificate and burn it. Then it'll be like we never got married."

"Yes, but how would we sneak in, and don't you think they would have another copy they send to the state, for their records?" Draco said skeptically.

"True…but it's worth a try…"

"I, for one, think you are nuts…you know that?"

"That's just part of my charm…" Hermione said smugly.

* * *

><p>Having decided on their plan of action, they dressed in dark clothes and had a cab drop them off a block away from the chapel. Sneaking behind the small building, Hermione picked a random window, hoping it was the right one. She had Draco hoist her high enough to pry the window open and slip inside. Looking around, she realized something was very wrong, there were no records and on top of that, there was a very angry woman standing in front of her, a shotgun in hand. Backing away slowly, she threw herself out the window on top of a surprised Draco as a shot fired off, hitting the window sill. The pair picked themselves up and started to run, the distant sound of sirens behind them. The woman was shouting something to someone, and before long they heard footsteps behind them. After they cleared the alley, they ran down the street, avoiding people and trying to lose their tail. Looking behind them, Draco stopped abruptly and pulled Hermione into a store, which turned out to be a 24 hour costume shop.<p>

"Help me find something," Draco told her, anxiously searching through the racks.

Hermione suddenly ran up to the wigs, selecting one that was a few shades darker than Draco's hair and then grabbed a dress and pushed him into the dressing room, "Put them on, and hurry!"

"Why do I have to be a girl?" Draco whined from the other side of the door.

"Because you have that damn pretty face, that's why, and plus they aren't looking for two girls," Hermione snapped, before rushing off to find a scarf to cover her hair with.

When Draco stepped out of the dressing room, clad in the horrible dress, Hermione couldn't help but laugh, before throwing him a long trench coat. After paying for their items, they stepped outside casually, like they were in no rush. Then the cops who had been chasing them, crashed into Draco, knocking his wig askew. Quickly fixing it, Draco giggled in a high pitched voice, causing one of the police officers to look at him.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't see you there," the man said, blushing, "I'm not sure how I didn't, you're one pretty looking filly, if you don't mind me saying."

Draco was trying to keep himself from punching the clueless man in the face, so he just batted his eyes and gave another giggle. Thankfully for him, the man's partner cleared his throat and nudged the man.

"Well we've gotta be going, we're chasing after some criminals," he said, tipping his hat, "You be careful now."

As the cops rushed out of sight, the two hailed a taxi, and collapsed laughing hysterically in the back seat as they headed back to the hotel.

"Oh my, I can't believe you got hit on," Hermione giggled, gasping for air.

"Well I can, that man obviously knows attractiveness when he sees it, and I for one am insanely attractive," Draco said arrogantly, pretending to preen.

Hermione stopped giggling, "You are quite attractive, when you aren't being an arse…"

Draco stopped laughing as well, giving Hermione a look she'd never seen on his face before, then leaned over and gave her a kiss. It lasted a couple heartbeats, before Hermione pulled away, "What are you doing? We hate each other, and we're getting a divorce, you aren't allowed to kiss me."

"If you remember, we did a lot more than snog the other night, and I don't recall you complaining then," Draco reminded her, smirking.

"Oh belt it, you prat," Hermione retorted icily, exiting the cab, and entering the hotel, leaving Draco to pay the driver.

Catching up to her, he strolled alongside her, before saying, "What if I don't want to belt it, I think its glorious fun, bantering with you…"

Turning around in front of her room, she almost ran into Draco's chest, she responded, "I don't care if you have fun or not, my only priority is finding a way to get rid of this horrible mess we've gotten in. Now I'll see you tomorrow morning, goodnight."

Draco winced at the sound of the door slamming in his face, that girl really was a prissy, know-it-all, but there was something interesting and refreshing about arguing with her all the time. It was nice having someone tell him their opinion of him and not being afraid of him, and besides, his arrogant Malfoy temperament wouldn't let him believe that she didn't secretly enjoy his company as well. Chuckling at the thoughts going through his head, he made his way back to his room.

* * *

><p>Ok, who else thought it hilariously funny that Draco got hit on while he was a girl…? *raises hand* I love this chapter, it made me giggle as I was writing it. I hope everything made sense, but please, be sure to tell me if it doesn't, so I can tweak it and fix it. :D Review!<p> 


	5. Old Friends and Older Ladies

Hello there my faithful readers…I love all of you who have been following this story, and reviewing, though I love all the rest of you that are reading this too. :D I love this chapter, it's full of inspiration from my actual life. Sorry its been awhile since I updated, not having internet at my house and working all the time make it hard for me. Please be patient, and for those who are patient, you get 2 chapters.

Disclaimer: Really…seriously, I'm not even going there again….o_o

* * *

><p>Draco woke in a good mood the next day, whistling as he got dressed and made his way to Hermione's room. He waited a couple moments after he knocked, before he tried the door, it opened easily under his hand. Frowning, he pushed the door open and walked in. He stepped up his gait, hurrying into Hermione's bedroom, only to find the brunette sleeping peacefully, unaware of his presence. He stood beside her bed, watching her breath in and out. She looked so beautiful and relaxed, he thought. He brushed away the hair that was tangled around her face, his knuckle lingering on her cheek. Shaking off the maudlin thoughts that had momentarily taken over his brain, he grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake.<p>

"What, huh…" Hermione said sleepily.

"Wake up already, it's almost 9 o'clock. Who knew you were such a slug-a-bed," Draco harped, sitting down in the chair that was in the corner of the room.

"What business is it of yours when I get up, and what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Because my dear Hermione," Draco responded sarcastically, "you left the door unlocked, and I just strolled in. Do you have any idea how stupid that was, I could've been a thief or worse."

Hermione sat there, letting him vent. She had detected the slight worry, that he was trying to hide under his harsh words, smiling she responded, "Well it's a good thing it was just you then, wasn't it?"

Scowling at her words, he said, "Yes, lucky for you…anyway, what's the plan for today?"

Hermione put a finger to her chin as she thought, before she replied, "Well I'm fresh outta ideas at the moment, and I'm betting you are too. And since I haven't had a chance to enjoy my actual vacation, I thought we might goof off and see the sights."

"You wanna see the sights with me…Draco Malfoy, the horrible mess you got yourself into, ex-Death Eater extraordinaire, who also happens to be married to you?"

"Yes, you, who else would I go with, I don't know anyone else…well except Megan. But I don't know how to get ahold of her, oh my gosh, Megan! I forgot about her, I bet she's wondering where I disappeared to, I've gotta talk to her," Hermione cried, throwing back the covers and rushing to the dresser. She had started to undress when she remembered Draco, who was sitting there quite interested, "Excuse me, do you mind?"

"Not at all, please continue…" Draco replied, smirking.

Hermione marched over and grabbed his wrist, yanking him to his feet, before she shoved him through the doorway and slammed the doors shut.

Shouting through the doorway, Draco pointed out, "You know I've already seen you naked, so I don't know why you're playing shy now!"

All he received in response was a "Belt it!"

Chuckling, he waited for her to come out. He wasn't disappointed, when she stepped out in a cream colored sweater with a wide black belt and black skintight pants with black high heeled boots. Mentally Draco whistled, but know she wouldn't appreciate his comments, he simply asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

* * *

><p>The pair made their way to the lobby, and out to the street, and caught a cab to take them to the area of Megan's store. As they walked, Draco asked, "So where is this store exactly?"<p>

"Right there," Hermione pointed out, "It's hidden so that Muggles can't see it. It's really quite ingenious."

"Yea yea, well let's just go talk to your friend, so we can hurry up and get to the fun."

Hermione glared at the blonde, before opening the door and walking inside. It was quiet, "Um, hello? Megan?"

There was loud crash from the back of the store, and then a disheveled and dusty Megan appeared. Running towards the brunette, she cried, "Oh my, Hermione! I was worried about you. I tried to find you after you disappeared, and when I went to your room they told me that you were out."

"It's a long story," Hermione said.

"Well I have time, we can put that eye candy next to you to work, and I can take a break," Megan replied, eyeing Draco.

Hermione felt a strange feeling in her stomach, at her friends' words. It almost felt like jealousy, but that couldn't be right, she'd have to…like Draco to be jealous. And she didn't like him, right…? Mentally frowning, she pushed the thoughts aside, and agreed, "That's an excellent idea…"

"Excuse me?" the blonde uttered, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope," the two females said, as they made their way into the back room.

Sighing in disgust, he settled himself behind the counter, women…they were such a bother at times.

* * *

><p>When Hermione and Megan were seated on stools in the back, Megan pounce, figuratively, "So what happened?"<p>

"Well…" Hermione said, blushing, as she told the story, starting from the beginning, "And now we've been wandering all over Las Vegas trying to get a divorce."

Megan sat there in stunned silence, before starting to laugh so hard she fell off her stool.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry," Megan said, wiping her eyes, "But you have to admit it's kinda funny that you ended up marrying and shagging your worst enemy."

"I don't see how that's funny," Hermione said primly, "And he's not as bad as that, I mean, we were not enemies, we just don't like each other."

"Really…it doesn't sound like you dislike him to me…" Megan said impishly, "In fact it almost seems as if you like him…"

"What, t-that's preposterous, I don't like Draco, erm, I mean, Malfoy," Hermione stuttered, a bright blush covering her face.

"Me thinketh you protesteth too much," Megan replied in a singsong voice.

Hermione threw up her hands in defeat, "Fine I do like him…a bit, he's different than the boy I knew. He's still an arrogant arse at times, but there is something endearing about him. I don't know, all I know is if I don't find a way to get the divorce I might end up doing something stupid like fall in love with the git."

"Would that be that bad?" Megan asked.

"Yes, because though he has changed, he still wouldn't welcome any feelings like that, especially from me," Hermione responded.

"Well I think you're selling him short, he could surprise you…"

Hermione scoffed, "Yea and pigs will develop wings and start waving wands…trust me, its better that we get divorced and he stays in the dark about any feelings I might or might not have for him."

"Ok, well we better get back out there, I have a feeling lover boy might be out of element," Megan said, and oh how right she was.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Megan just stood in the doorway watching the comical scene unfold, biting their lips to keep from laughing.<p>

"Ma'am I don't think that's quite the outfit for you," Draco stated, trying to be diplomatic and not hurt the elderly woman's feelings.

"Nonsense sonny, it's perfect," the old woman said, before turning to Draco, "Now come give granny and big kiss."

"S-stay away from me," Draco stuttered, backing away.

"Aw, sonny, I just want one small kiss, I promise you'll like it," the senior said, hobbling after Draco.

"Nooo!" Draco shouted, running into a dressing room and locking the door.

Banging on the door with her cane, the woman said, "Come out, sonny…"

Megan, take pity on the young man trapped in the dressing room, and approached the old woman, "Ma'am, I think I found some earrings that would look amazing with that dress right over here," leading the woman away, she hissed at Hermione to get him out of here.

"Thanks," Hermione called, dragging a horrified Draco out of the store.

"That…was…horrible…" Draco said shuddering.

"You poor thing," Hermione told him sympathetically, patting his arm, "Let's go get something to eat and maybe that'll help you feel better. There's a restaurant up the street."

* * *

><p>How'd everyone like it? I loved the image of Draco getting mauled by an old lady hilarious. The old lady coincidentally is based off of an old lady at my work who acts just like that. It's quite creepy…-shudders- Well please review everyone, and I'll give you invisible cookies that taste like strawberries…XD<p> 


	6. Lady and the Slytherin

I really like this story, it so funny…lol, but there will be sappy parts too. It's the perfect story…lol, jkjk. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter=not mine…Darling Diner=mine….

* * *

><p>They entered the restaurant called 'The Darling Diner' and instantly knew they had made a mistake. At many of the tables were happy, smiling couples, more than likely on their honeymoons. Draco was about to turn and leave when Hermione stopped him and said, "Look they serve non-couples too," pointing at a group of people.<p>

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde's pout, and made her way to a table. They were seated a few minutes when a perky brunette named Tasha sashayed over to take their orders, "Welcome to The Darling Diner. May I interest you in our Honeymoon Special?"

"He's not…we're not…" Hermione stammered, blushing.

"Aw, how cute, you're still in the embarrassed phase," Tasha said, "Anyway, the Honeymoon Special is a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with an optional salad, and cheesecake for dessert."

"We'll take it," Draco said, earning a glare from the witch sitting across from him, "What?"

As the waitress walked away, Hermione hissed, "I can order for myself you know. What if I didn't want spaghetti, huh?"

"You'd eat it anyway, because you wouldn't want to be rude," Draco said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but maybe I wouldn't just to spite you…"

"Oh well, that just means I get to eat your plate too," Draco said, chuckling.

It was then that Tasha brought their food, one huge plate piled high with spaghetti and succulent meatballs. Setting it in front of the pair, she told them she would be back later with their dessert.

"What the hell?" Hermione cursed, "She didn't mention that it was all on one plate…"

"Well she didn't say it wasn't either, so it's really our fault," Draco said, being the voice of reason.

Hermione sighed, "Well it looks like she'll have to take it back we can't eat off the same plate."

"Speak for yourself, woman," Draco said, as he picked up his fork, "I, for one am starving, and you're not sending this back."

"But…" Hermione started, but she was interrupted by Draco's command to shut up and eat. Hesitantly she took a bite, it was really actually quite good, and the world didn't blow up just because she was sharing a plate with Draco Malfoy.

"Hmmm," Draco said later, as he went after the last meatball…just as Hermione did. Their hands hit, and a tingling sensation shot up their hands. Jerking her hand back, Hermione frowned, wondering what had just happened.

"You can have it," Hermione told Draco, setting her fork down.

"You sure," he asked, to which Hermione simply nodded, shrugging he stuffed the meatball in his mouth. At that precise moment, Tasha came back carrying a plate of decedent chocolate cheesecake. Picking their used silverware and the huge plate, she set the cheesecake down…and a single fork.

"Enjoy, you two lovebirds," she said with a wink, causing Draco to momentarily choke on the meatball.

"Not again," Draco whined, "Don't they ever think maybe couples might want their own desserts."

Hermione looked longingly at the rich dessert, before pushing it along with the fork towards Draco, "You can have it."

"Don't you want any?" Draco asked, looking at her carefully.

Hermione paused, giving the cheesecake one more glance, before turning away and replying, 'No, it's okay, you eat it."

"Okay," Draco said, digging into the dessert, still watching the woman across from him, "This is really good."

"Yea, whatever…"

Scooping a bite onto the fork, Draco leaned over and said, "Open up…"

The spontaneous action surprised Hermione, causing her to open her mouth slightly, which Draco none to gently shoved the fork, complete with dessert in her mouth, causing the brunette to choke. After she had stopped choking she glared at Draco, before asking, "What the hell was that?"

"Well you wanted some, and I kept getting evil eyes from the waitress, and so I decided to do something that would get her to mind her own business…I don't think it worked though…" Draco said sheepishly.

"You think…?" Hermione screeched, "You could have killed me! I could have choked to death!"

"Nonsense, my dear," Draco replied smoothly, "I would have given you mouth-to-mouth before it came to that."

"Don't you mean the Heimlich Maneuver? I was choking, snogging me wouldn't have fixed anything…" Hermione said sardonically.

"Aw, but it's so much fun…" Draco teased, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Speak for yourself," she replied, throwing his words back at him, "Anyway, let's go, I want to see Las Vegas."

Standing Draco paid for the meal and tipped the waitress, before following Hermione out of the diner and onto the street.

* * *

><p>"So now where," Draco asked, as they stood waiting for a cab.<p>

"Well I read about this aquarium at the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino in a brochure. It has sharks and other stuff and you can even pet some of the animals," Hermione said excitedly.

"Sounds wonderful…" Draco replied sarcastically, trying to cover up the fact that he had no idea what she was going on about.

"Yea, right, and I have an Aunt Petunia," Hermione replied just as sarcastically, "I bet you don't even know what I'm talking about."

Draco blushed, but replied arrogantly, "Of course I do, I'm a Malfoy, we know everything."

"Riiight, they also have ginormous egos," Hermione muttered under her breath as a taxi stopped in front of them.

"Speak up Hermione dear," Draco said smirking, as they slid into the backseat. Then leaning over and whispering in her ear, he said, "And let's face it, you love my ego…"

"Whatever you say, sweetie," Hermione responded with sarcastic sweetness, before talking to the driver, "We're going to 3950 Las Vegas Boulevard, the Mandalay Bay Hotel and Casino."

"On your honeymoon, eh," the driver asked, looking at the pair in the rearview mirror.

"Something like that…" Hermione replied, as they started on their way. Then whispering to herself, she said, "I wish…"

Looking up quickly, she glanced at Draco, hoping he hadn't heard her unintentionally whispered words. His face gave no clue, so she decided to brush it off and pretend that he couldn't have heard them, and instead turned her face towards the window and watched the sights as they passed by.

* * *

><p>I know it was short, but I didn't want to start writing them at Mandalay yet…which is a real place btw. I really hoped you liked it, the spaghetti thing was inspired by Lady and the Tramp, sort of…anyway, please review! I'll give you pie….XD<p> 


	7. Sharks in Tuxes

Hiya, I can't believe its chapter 7 already, its crazy. This is probably my most easily written story based on ideas for the story, but the hardest since I've never been to Vegas or done half the things I'm writing about. So I hope it all makes sense and you guys like it…XD Btw, the chapter title is just a bit of silliness, and I'm not sure if I spelled tuxes right.

Disclaimer: No comment… (Come on do I still have to remind you?)…O_O

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the hotel, they were directed towards the Shark Reef Aquarium…where they paid for their tickets and started looking around at the beautiful underwater scenes.<p>

"Wow, this is pretty cool…" Draco said, as a shark passed by the glass, "What is that exactly though?"

"It's called a shark, they live in the ocean. They are really quite amazing, they have skeletons made of cartilage instead of bone, they can regrow teeth and they can't ever stop moving or else they'll die," Hermione told him.

"Why?"

"Well they have to have water moving over their gills continuously or else they'll drown, unlike other fish…"

"Oh, that's strange. How do you know so much about stuff…?" Draco asked turning to her.

Hermione flipped her hair and replied arrogantly, "Well I am the resident know-it-all, you know, that implies I know everything…"

Draco chuckled at her performance that was similar to his earlier, "Really…looks like I'm not the only one with a big ego…so what's this one called?"

Hermione blushed and stammered, "Um…yea, that one is, err…I don't know. I really don't know anything about them, everything I just told you I got from the brochure I read."

"Ah, so you don't know everything," he said, then bent down and whispered in her ear, "Don't feel bad, neither do I…"

Hermione shivered as his breath breezed over her ear, "Wow, I better document this moment, the Great Draco Malfoy is actually admitting he's not everything he claims to be…no one will believe me."

"Okay, okay, I deserved that," Draco replied laughing, before starting to walk, "Now let's keep looking, this is really interesting."

They continued on looking at exhibits until the walkway started to form a clear tunnel, as they walked through they found themselves surrounded by water, and creatures of every kind swimming above, below and all around them.

"Oh my, this is exquisite…" Hermione gasped, looking around in wonder.

Draco looked at her, her eyes bright with excitement and before he could help himself, he said, "So are you…"

Hermione spun around so fast, he wondered if she was gonna fall. As she stared up at him, he did something else that seemed to be out of his control…he kissed her. It was tender and almost chaste, a release of feelings that neither seemed to be able to admit to themselves, let alone each other. As the kiss ended, Hermione found herself sighing and laying her head on Draco's shoulder. But before the scene could get anymore mushy, someone behind them cleared their throat. Springing apart as if they had been burned, they mumbled apologies as they continued to walk through, their faces red. As they emerged from the underwater tunnel they blinked, their eyes slowly adjusting to the difference in lighting. They were then guided to the room where they could touch various animals, as they washed their hands Hermione couldn't stop thinking about their kiss in the tunnel. It wasn't what she had expected from Draco, it had been romantic, she didn't know he even had the capability to be romantic. After they had washed their hands they were led over too a shallow pool where they could lean over and touch they various sea life swimming around. Hermione reached in and touched a sting ray for a moment before it swam off. Pulling her hand out of the water, she turned to Draco, a huge smile on her face as she said excitedly, "Did you see that? I touched it, it was amazing!"

Draco looked down at Hermione's face and thought to himself, she really is quite beautiful, why didn't I notice it before. He was so deep in thought that he did notice she was saying anything until she poked him in the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Well if you had been listening to me, I wouldn't have had to poke you," she replied sassily, "Now as I was saying, are you gonna touch one?"

"Um…I don't know, I've never touched one, what if they sense that and try to bite my hand off…?" Draco asked skeptically, eyeing the pool.

"Oh stop your gibberish," Hermione said, grabbing one of his hands and trying to ignore the tingle that shot up her arm, "Now just reach down and touch one."

Draco swallowed and slowly touched one, it felt different than he expected, it was smooth and cool, instead of slimy. It was really quite amazing as Hermione had said, and he smiled up at her, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. He saw Hermione's smile falter a bit as he smiled at her and instantly his smile disappeared. He didn't realize his smile was that rare…he thought bitterly. Pulling his hand out of the water, he walked over to the sink to wash his hands, the moment lost.

"Where do you want to go to next," Hermione asked, following him to the sink and washing her hands as well.

"Well, I kind of wanted to go to a casino…I mean we are in Vegas," Draco answered, wiping his hands off.

Hermione bit her lip, she didn't have the money to go to a casino, but she said, "Okay, if that's what you want to do. I've been dragging you everywhere, so I guess it's about time you drag me somewhere."

"Okay, then let's get out of here and get changed, I'm not wearing this to a casino," Draco said, glancing down at his attire.

"Wow, you're worse than a girl…" Hermione sniggered, "Do you need to do your makeup too?"

Draco rolled his eyes at her comments, "You know you wanna see me in a tux, admit it…"

"You know it, babe," Hermione responded mockingly as they made their way outside and hailed a cab. Draco just responded with a scowl.

As they settled into the backseat, Draco slapped his forehead, "Damn, I forgot, I didn't pack a tux…I knew I forgot something."

"You actually forgot something, amazing…" Hermione quipped.

Draco leaned towards the front seat and asked the driver something, "We'll just have to go buy one, and you probably should get something too. The casino we're going to is one high-class place…"

"Fine," Hermione yawned, clothes shopping never appealed to her, "But since this was your idea, you're paying for it."

"Who says," Draco protested.

Hermione smirked, "Well I am your wife, so you know it is your responsibility to buy me things…"

Draco just huffed and crossed his arms at her comment, remaining silent for the remainder of the car ride. In reality he didn't have a problem buying her things, he was just miffed that she only brought up the fact they were married when she wanted something, and spent the rest of the time trying to get them divorced.

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped at the opulence of the store where Draco had the driver take them. It's a good thing she had told him he was buying the dress for her, because she doubted she could have afforded to walk inside. She was pulled out of her stupor by Draco, who was holding the door open for her.<p>

"Come along, my dear, time is ticking…"

"I'm coming…" Hermione grumbled, though for some reason pleased that he called her 'his dear', which was something she did not want to think about.

"Good afternoon," a tall, leggy, blonde in a short dress greeted them.

"Hello, to get down to business, I am looking for a tux, and my…friend, is looking for a dress, we're going somewhere formal, and we require only the best," Draco said in a snobby voice only the filthy rich can manage.

"Of course, this way," the woman turned and walked away.

Hermione scowled as she watched Draco's eye wonder down to glance at the woman's swaying backside. He was such a jerk, she thought, and what was with him calling me his 'friend', I'm his bloody wife. Now that bimbo probably thinks I'm his mistress or something. Hermione's musings were cut off when the woman stopped and spoke.

"This is Jordann," the blonde said, gesturing to a petite dark haired woman, "She'll be helping you, miss. And I'll be helping you, Mr.…?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy…" Draco responded.

The woman's eyes widened a bit at the name, but she assumed her professional façade, "Well then let's get started Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Hermione was getting frustrated as she tried on dress after dress, though she liked Jordann well enough. It was that blonde bint that she couldn't stand, which made her even more irritated as she realized she was jealous.<p>

"Miss…" the petite woman called from outside the dressing room, "are you ready for another dress, I think this one might be the one."

"Okay, it's worth a try…" Hermione said, opening the door enough to grab the dress. It wasn't her usual style, but she put it on anyway. Turning to look in the mirror she gasped, she looked like a whole different person. The dress was a deep red and hugged every curve, and along the one side there was a ruffle down the whole length of the dress…it was also a lot shorter than she usually wore, but she loved it. Stepping out of dressing room, Hermione gave a little spin.

"It's perfect, I knew it would be," Jordann said, "That'll make Mr. Malfoy forget all about Veronica…"

"Wait, what? Why should I care if Malfoy can't stop thinking about Veronica…" Hermione replied.

"Oh cut the act, I saw the look in your eyes when you found out she'd be helping him," Jordann said, waving her protests away with a wave of her hand, "And I'm guessing your more than his friend, your probably his secret wife or girlfriend."

"Wife…we just got married, it was an accident," Hermione mumbled, "We were drunk…"

"Yea, you can keep telling yourself that, but a man like Mr. Malfoy doesn't do anything that he secretly, deep down doesn't want to do, drunk or not," Jordann replied, before moving away and saying, "Okay, now let's go find you some shoes to go with that beautiful dress and we'll go with minimal accessories…less is more."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Hermione was meeting Draco in front of the store, as Jordann carried her things, wrapped and placed carefully in boxes, of course.<p>

"Find everything…" he asked with an amused glint in his eye.

"Of course, Jordann is quite the capable saleswoman, as I assume Veronica is…" Hermione said, her face flushing angrily.

"Naturally, my dear," he said, as he paid, grabbed their things and held her elbow to guide her out of the store.

When they made it to the street, Hermione wrenched her elbow out of his grip, and then turned on him and said angrily, "I can walk quite well thank you, and stop calling me 'my dear'."

"I was only being a gentleman, my dear," he said mockingly, smirking when she flushed even more.

"You're the last thing from a gentleman," she scoffed, before continuing in a voice that was getting louder and louder, "And until we get divorced, I'm still your wife, not a 'friend', but I'm sure you didn't want that bloody bint in there to know that though, didn't you?"

At the end of her tirade, Draco smirked knowingly, and said, "Are you quite done, my eardrums are crying. And my dear, it is perfectly okay to be jealous, but you should know that I don't care what she thinks. In fact I found out she's a distant cousin of mine, which makes your claim completely ridiculous, don't you agree? And I was just respecting your wishes by not referring to you as my wife, since you don't seem to keen on that title…"

Hermione blushed bright red, but managed to respond in a clipped voice, "I am…not…jealous…I'm annoyed, there's a difference."

"Fine, call it what you want, but you're not convincing me," he said smugly, before hailing a cab, "Are you coming?"

Hermione glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him in response before turning her back.

"Well if you don't want the ride," Draco said, closing the door.

Hermione whipped around and yanked the door open, sliding in the seat next to Draco, "Of course I do, it's a free cab ride…now let's go."

"Whatever you say my dear," Draco whispered in her ear, "And just so you know, I'm glad you're jealous…"

Hermione looked up at him, surely he was giving her a hard time, but his face revealed nothing, so she acted as if nothing had been said.

* * *

><p>Yay! Mushy parts and Hermione got jealous…:D Sorry if the Shark Exhibit parts weren't very good, I've never been there and it makes it really hard to write, so sorry if there is anyone from Vegas that reads this. Next chapter they're going to a casino…stay tuned and please review! I love them….XD<p> 


	8. Pokerface

Hi, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far…I'm enjoying writing this story. There's going to be some more sappy moments and action. I hope it doesn't put any of you guys off this story. So please stay tuned.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or its affiliates…but I did create Nicolai Talbot…XD

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Draco was waiting in the lobby for Hermione, and he was starting to get impatient. Why did women insist on taking so long to get dressed and all the other things women did, when they were only going to wear it for a few hours. Muttering under his breath, he didn't realize someone was coming down the stairs behind him.<p>

"Draco…" a hesitant voice called out.

Turning he saw Hermione, a very different Hermione…he'd never seen her look so drop-dead gorgeous or sexy either. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he was speechless.

"Um…Draco?" Hermione asked, fidgeting a bit at his stare, "Is there something wrong? Is the dress really that horrible…I told her it wasn't my style but she…"

"The dress is perfect," Draco replied, cutting her off, before continuing, his voice husky, "You look amazing, beautiful, and very sexy…"

Hermione blushed, fidgeting some more, "Thank you…"

Moving closer, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love it when you blush…you have no idea what it does to me."

Shivering, Hermione found herself swaying towards him, but at the last moment, Draco pulled away, leaving her feeling bereft and more than a bit confused. "We should go," she said, trying to sound nonchalant as she walked out the front door.

"Yes, probably…" Draco said as he followed her, and waved down a taxi. Trying to control himself, and keep from landing a fist in the face of the jerk who was currently shouting very inappropriate things at Hermione. Holding the door he gestured to Hermione, allowing her to slide in before he sat down and told the driver where to go.

* * *

><p>As they entered the casino, Hermione looked around in amazement. Craning her neck she tired to take in all of the slot machines and various gambling tables. Draco laughed at her, "You know…if you stretch your neck anymore it's going to stay that way."<p>

Hermione looked at Draco sheepishly, "I've never been to a casino before, and it's so loud and colorful…"

"I've come to Vegas on business before, so I'm used to casinos. Business people love to come here for a unimportant meetings…you know, killing two birds with one stone…" Draco said, holding her elbow and guiding her towards a table, "You get used to it…"

Hermione smiled tentatively as they sat at the table where there were four other people at the table besides Draco and herself. Leaning over, she asked, "So what game is this?"

Draco whispered back, "This is poker," and proceeded to explain the rules of the game to her.

"I'm impressed, you know about Muggle things after all," Hermione said, smirking.

Draco smirked back, "Well you know, have to keep people guessing…it's no fun otherwise."

"Oh shut up," Hermione said, "They're starting I think."

Hermione was right the dealer was dealing two cards to each player, with Draco and Hermione counting as one. The players started to raise, until three of them folded, claiming it was starting to get too rich for them, and sat watching the two others.

Draco eyed his challenger, he looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place him. Glancing at his cards, he replied smoothly, pushing chips towards the center, "Raise…"

"Raise," the other man replied almost instantly, also pushing chips to the center of the table.

It went back and forth for awhile, giving Hermione a chance to study the person across the table. He looked to be in his 40's and had black hair that curled slightly, causing a few curls to spill onto his forehead. He was muscular, but not overly so, his skin was a golden color, suggesting time spent in the sun or perhaps a Greek or Spanish heritage. But it was his eyes that were the most interesting, she thought. His eyes were a deep piercing gold, they were dangerous eyes…powerful eyes. They were a bit upsetting, but it didn't detract from his good looks in any way.

"Raise," Hermione heard the man say, effectively pulling her out of her musings.

"This is getting too much for me," Draco replied, setting his cards on the table face down.

Hermione leaned over, and whispered at him, "I think he's bluffing, you shouldn't give up."

"Granger, I just bet over five thousand dollars, I think its time to call it quits…" Draco said, starting to get up.

"We're still in," Hermione told the dealer.

Draco plopped back into his chair and hissed, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Just wait and see…"

Across the table the other man had decided he wasn't going to raise and the cards were laid out. Hermione watched carefully, fascinated, but really had no idea what was going on. It was then that she noticed the other man wave his hand ever so slightly. She wasn't sure exactly what he had done, but it had almost looked like wandless, non-verbal magic. As the two players laid their cards down face up, Hermione heard the dealer announce, "And the winner is Mr. Talbot, congratulations."

Before she could think about what she was going to say, she blurted out, "But that's not fair, he cheated!"

"Excuse me, miss…" the dealer asked, looking at her.

"I saw him, he changed the cards, he cheated," Hermione insisted, getting a little loud.

At her outburst Mr. Talbot just cocked an eyebrow at her, while Draco tried to calm her down, "Hermione, dear, you're making a scene and I'm sure that Mr. Talbot did not cheat."

"But I saw him," Hermione hissed quietly to Draco, "He used some kind of magic…"

Turning to the table, he made apologies, "I'm sorry about this, she's not in her right mind tonight. She's had a bit too much to drink and it really does not agree with her, makes her a bit paranoid. So if you'll excuse us…"

He steered her away from the table and to outside the casino, before turning to face her, "Will you shut up already!"

"Why, that guy cheated and you just let him get away with it! "

"I am aware that he cheated, but if you know anything, you would have kept your mouth shut. For being one of the Golden Trio, you really have no ability to sense danger when you see it…shit," Draco replied, turning away and raking his hands through his hair.

"What was so dangerous about him?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"That, my dear, was Nicolai Talbot, an ex-underling of Voldemort's, a very, very dangerous one, in some ways more dangerous than Voldemort himself was," Draco said.

"Oh my…" Hermione uttered, the blood draining from her face.

"Exactly, you don't want to mess with him…" Draco said, sighing, "Which is why we are going to go to a nightclub, pretend we don't know anything about Talbot and then when we're going to go back to the hotel, all the while pretending we can't keep our hands off each other. Hopefully, if he has any of his goons following us or watching us, he'll be satisfied that we aren't a threat and leave us alone."

"What if he doesn't?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it…" Draco replied, dragging her over to a cab, "The Flipside nightclub, please, and feel free to take the longest way there."

The driver looked in the rearview mirror at them, "Wanting to see a bit of sight seeing?"

"Exactly…" Draco lied, since he really just wanted to confuse any possible thugs that might be following. Settling back, he tried to act nonchalant and cover up the fear that was coursing through him. There was no point in scaring Hermione more than she already was, or in letting her know that they were already being followed. Glancing over at her, he saw her face was pale and she was slightly shaking. Reaching over, he put his arm around and pulled her to his side. Whispering, he said, "It's going to be ok, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It's my fault we're in this mess, I should have recognized him before we ever started playing."

"But D-Draco, I shouldn't have accused him of cheating," she said, her lip quivering, "I should have realized he was more dangerous than he let on."

Pushing her head down onto his shoulder, he said, "Shush, its no use for either of us to blame ourselves, it's in the past. We just need to focus on getting out of this mess."

Shuddering, she relaxed slightly against his shoulder and they passed the rest of the car ride in silence.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	9. Dancing with Thugs

I haven't updated in a while, so two chapters for you lovely readers! I hope you like it…

Disclaimer: Really….seriously, you don't know I don't own Harry Potter by now?

* * *

><p>The cab pulled up to the Flipside and deposited Draco and Hermione. The two made their way through the crowds and back to the room dividing the two clubs. When they entered the wizarding nightclub they both went straight to the bar, each needing some liquid bravery.<p>

"Two fire whiskeys," Draco said, the bottles pouring their order almost right away.

Accepting the drink from him, Hermione muttered, "Thanks," before drinking and shuddering as it burned its way down her throat.

"This is a mess…" Draco said, staring at his drink.

"I know…what are we going to do? What if our plan doesn't work?" Hermione asked, swallowing some more fire whiskey, this time coughing slightly.

"Easy there, Hermione, we're not having a drinking contest you know? Slow down," Draco told her, as more of a gentle suggestion than a command.

Setting the glass on the bar, Hermione replied, "I'm hoping it'll dull the fear…"

"Hermione…" Draco said gently, standing up and wrapping his arms around her, "I told you, we'll get out of this. Trust me…"

Hermione looked into his gray eyes. She saw hints of fear, but they were trapped behind a rock-hard wall of determination. Dropping her head onto his chest, she clutched the sides of the bar stool, "I….I do trust you, Draco."

Clearing his throat, Draco rubbed circles on Hermione's back, "Good, I trust you too, which we'll need to if we're going to get out of this."

A slight snore bubbled up from the brunette, causing Draco to pull away. Hermione jumped awake, looking utterly exhausted, "Aw, I was comfortable…"

"Come on, lets dance," Draco said, pulling Hermione off her stool and into the mass of people dancing. Draco started moving to music, while Hermione stood there looking completely uncomfortable. Sighing with impatience, Draco stopped and put his hands on her hips, "You have to feel the music…"

Hermione blushed bright when Draco started to manipulate her hips in sync with the music, "Draco this feels strange…"

"Just relax, close your eyes and feel the music," Draco replied, continuing his attention to her hips.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to feel the music as he had told her to do. Gasping quietly, she felt Draco's hips start to slowly move against hers. Opening her eyes, she found Draco's molten gray gaze on her. Shivering, she felt herself relax slightly.

"That's right, relax for me…" Draco whispered in her ears as their hips continued to move against each other. When Draco was content that Hermione had gotten the hang of it, he slid his hands up to her frame her face. Lowering his head, he kissed her slowly, as if savoring every second. When Hermione responded, Draco deepened the kiss. As their kisses grew more fervent, Draco decided it was time to leave. Pulling away, he hurried to the exit, tugging a flustered Hermione behind him.

* * *

><p>Flagging a cab, he informed the driver where to go, then pulled Hermione to his side and kissed her ardently. Hands began to wander, and the temperature rose as the pair continued to make-out.<p>

"Um," the cab driver cleared his throat.

Pulling his mouth from Hermione's, Draco asked angrily, "What!"

"We're at your hotel, sir," the driver replied.

"Oh…" Draco replied, blinking a few times, "Thank you, here is what I owe you. Now if you'll excuse us."

Dragging Hermione out of the cab, he rushed through the front doors. He was halfway to the elevator when the front desk clerk stopped him.

"Ms. Granger, I just wanted to remind you that you only have a few more days left in your room."

Hermione groaned, she'd forgotten all about that, "Thank you for the reminder…"

"If you would like to extend your stay, it'll be an additional charge on top of the standard room rate," the clerk replied, typing on the computer.

"Um, no thank you," Hermione said, embarrassed that she couldn't reply that it was no problem. But she didn't have the money, she barely had enough to go home on.

"Very well, Ms. Granger…"

Hermione started walking away, but stopped when she noticed Draco hadn't followed, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yea, I need to talk to," Draco squinted to read the name tag, "Reggie real quick, hold the elevator for me. I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay, well hurry up…" Hermione smiled.

"Trust me I will," Draco said quietly, watching her walk away, before turning to Reggie and saying," Okay, first off, its not Ms. Granger, its Mrs. Malfoy, that's my wife, bub. And Mrs. Malfoy will be extending her stay, and so will I."

Reggie grabbed the money Draco held out, sputtering, "B-but this is enough for another 2 weeks…"

"Well, when one doesn't know how long one wants to stay it's always good to be prepared. It's such a hassle being pestered everyday by the help," Draco replied haughtily, elevating his nose a bit and casually putting his hands in his pockets. Draco walked away blithely, leaving a red faced Reggie behind him.

* * *

><p>Entering the elevator, Draco found Hermione leaning provocatively against the wall, "Finally, I kept getting funny looks by everyone who tried to use the elevator."<p>

Draco chuckled, sliding his hands down her sides and settling them on her hips. Lowering his head down till their lips were centimeters apart, he whispered, "Where were we?"

Hermione smiled, "Aren't you going to push the button first…?"

Grumbling, Draco pushed the correct floor for his room, "Done…now where were we again?"

"Just shut up…" Hermione ordered, grabbing his shirt and pulling him to her. Their lips crashed against each other. The elevator started moving as Draco deepened the kiss, causing Hermione to moan. They were so immersed that they barely heard the ding that alerted them that they were on the correct floor. Never breaking contact, they left the elevator and haphazardly made their way to Draco's room. Pushing Hermione back against the door, Draco used one hand to rummage around in his pocket for his key. He succeeded in finding it, but it was caught in his pocket. Swearing, he tore his mouth from Hermione's and yanked it free. Jamming it in the lock, he fused his mouth with Hermione's again and waltzed both of them into the room. After a few seconds, Draco became aware that something was very wrong. Breaking off their kiss, he looked around in mute horror. The entire room had been vandalized, pillows slashed, drawers pulled out and broken, mirrors shattered, and personal effects strewn about. Behind him Hermione gasped, stepping out from the bedroom came two men. They were both dressed in dark clothes, and had an 'I'm a Minion' look about them. Draco grasped for Hermione's hand, clutching it reassuringly.

"What do you want?" Draco said authoritatively, his voice much more steady than he felt.

The thugs stood there nonchalantly, until one of them spoke up, "Our boss knows who you two are, and he remembers what you did. He said it was only fair to warn you before he had you killed, he enjoys the chase."

"Well you can tell your boss," Draco replied sneering, "that he can shove it up his arse, I don't plan on being killed by him."

The two chuckled, "They all say that…"

"You two are despicable!" Hermione shouted angrily, "I bet you thought this was fun, you're sick, sick freaks!"

"Watch it lady…"

"You watch it!" Hermione yelled, pulling out her wand. The two thugs responded by pulling out their wands as well and firing spells. Draco charged one, catching him off guard and knocking him over, the impact causing him to lose his wands. Draco started to pummel him until the guy was a bloody mess. Meanwhile, Hermione had relieved the other man of his wand. While Draco looked away towards Hermione, the thug he was fighting managed to jab Draco in the stomach and scramble towards his partner.

"Remember, you've been warned, enjoy the rest of your life," one said, before they both escaped.

Draco picked himself up off the floor and made his way to Hermione, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Hermione replied shakily, "Just a bit shaken, but what about you? That was a pretty hard hit in the stomach…"

Draco winced a bit, but said, "Oh that, that was nothing, barely tickled…"

"Draco…"

Draco looked down at the petite witch who had her hands on her hips and that disapproving look on her face, Draco replied, "Fine, fine, it hurt like I'll get out, but I'll be fine. Right now we need to gather a few things and get the hell out of her, not sure where we'll go though."

"Megan's, she said she'd take us in if we ever needed help," Hermione said, giggling at the look of repulsion that crossed Draco's face, "Not her store, her home, she gave me her address."

"Oh, thank goodness, I don't think I want to see another old lady as long as I live," Draco said, shuddering.

"Well I'll be back, I'm going to get a few things…"

Draco grabbed her wrist as she turned away, "Over my dead body, you're not going anywhere alone, let me gather some things and then we'll go to your room."

Together, Draco and Hermione managed to find a couple unharmed outfits, and Draco gathered a few other things before they moved onto Hermione's room to do the same. Once they were done, they apparated.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	10. Unexpected Guests

I haven't updated in about a year and a half, but I haven't forgotten this story, I've just been so busy with life that I haven't had much time for writing or anything. But I am determined to finish this story and the other chapter stories I have started. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I…don't…own…Harry Potter…..*tear*

* * *

><p>They knocked on Megan's front door, hoping she hadn't gone to bed yet, for good measure they knocked loudly again, relieved to hear a disgruntled response.<p>

The door was yanked open and a green faced Megan stared at them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"You told me if I ever needed anything, to come to you…" Hermione trailed off uncertainly.

Megan appeared confused for a minute, before she grinned and replied, "Oh yea, sorry, I just woke up from an unplanned nap and I'm a little muddled. Come on in…"

As their hostess moved back, the two entered the spacious apartment. Hermione said, "Wow, this place is gorgeous."

"Thanks, I like it," Megan replied, shutting the door and motioning the two to follow her, "Now, I only have one spare room, so one of you will have to sleep on the couch, unless you don't mind sharing."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Draco said.

"Ok, then I'll go get you some blankets," Megan said, leaving to rummage in the linen closet.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the couch?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'll be fine, believe it or not, but I've slept on a couch plenty of times," Draco said ruefully.

"Oh," Hermione said, lowering her head.

Looking at her carefully, Draco asked hesitantly, "Don't you want me to sleep on the couch?"

Hermione gulped, she wasn't sure what she wanted, but she felt safer when she was around Draco. So summoning up her supposed Gryffindor courage, she said, "Not really, I'd feel better if you slept with me."

"Really," Draco teased lightly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hermione to blush slightly.

"Not like that, you pervert!"

"You're no fun," Draco pouted, "But alright, just sleeping it is…"

At that moment Megan came back with an armful of blankets and said, "Okay, finally found these bad boys. Who's ready to go to bed?"

"Actually Megan, Draco is going to sleep in the bedroom, sorry to cause you the trouble," Hermione said.

Curious, Megan looked between Hermione and Draco, a speculative look in her eye, "Oh, no trouble…no trouble at all…goodnight you two, sweet dreams!"

Shaking his head, Draco said, "I don't understand her…"

"Don't worry, she's American, I don't think we're supposed to…" Hermione replied, walking into the spare bedroom. (A/N: Not hating on Americans here, I am one after all…)

* * *

><p>The room was cozy, with warm beige colored walls, and a bed that was draped in a colorful comforter. The lamps were on and they cast a warming glow on Draco and Hermione as they set their things down. Hermione dug around in her bag and pulled out a nightgown, "I'm going to go change in the bathroom, you can change here."<p>

When Hermione left, Draco quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants and then proceeded to pull his shirt over his head. Absent-mindedly scratching a spot on his shoulder, right above his heart, Draco mulled over the fact that Hermione had asked him to stay with her. After their heated kisses earlier that night, she had withdrawn from him, as if she was afraid to be alone with him. But before he could dwell on it more, the door closed and Hermione stood there looking vulnerable and slightly nervous.

"Hi…" Hermione said.

"Hey," Draco said, his eyes roving over her. He thought she was breathtaking in her prim and proper nightgown, and he wanted her. Looking in her eyes, he realized that passion was not what she needed right now, so pushing all thoughts of that kind out of his head, he said, "Ready to go to bed…?"

"Um, sure," Hermione said slightly awkwardly, walking to the side opposite of Draco and climbing under the covers. Draco turned the lights off and proceeded to crawl under the blankets as well. As he lay there, Draco found he was unable to relax with Hermione not even an arms length away.

"Draco…" Hermione said quietly, rolling over to face his back.

"Yea…"

"Can you face me, its weird talking to your back," Hermione said, speaking again after Draco had turned, "What was it like being a Death Eater…?"

"What?"

"You heard me, I asked…"

"I heard you," Draco interrupted her, "But I don't get why you're asking me that…"

"Well…I figured that since we're being forced to run for our lives together, that we should get to know each other better."

Draco sighed, not sure how to answer, the real facts weren't very pretty and he wasn't proud of himself for what he had done.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Its not that I don't want to tell you," Draco replied, "But it's not exactly a bedtime story, I don't want you to think of me differently."

"Draco, I promise I won't…"

"Don't promise something like that," Draco said bitterly, suggesting others had and not kept it, "Well, regardless of how I acted in school, it was never my dream to become a Death Eater. I was a mean and cruel kid in school, I still am sometimes. But the stories that my father told about himself and his fellow Death Eaters scared the crap out of me. That didn't matter to my father though, I was a Malfoy, and Malfoys had always been loyal to Voldemort. So in 5th year, Father started to pressure me into becoming a Death Eater, promising that I wouldn't be hurt if I did, but he couldn't promise I wouldn't be if I didn't. Eventually, when I refused, he used the Cruciatus Curse on me. Finally, in 6th year I couldn't stand the pain anymore, so I agreed, and I became a Death Eater."

Hermione didn't say anything but reached out and touched Draco's arm, which he shrugged off.

"Well…what I didn't know was that I had jumped from one torture to another. Voldemort would often torture a Death Eater when something hadn't gone right, and I was often chosen, since I was the youngest and the least devoted. The torture wasn't the worst part, I was taught the Unforgivable Curses and forced to use them. Often times against innocent people, men, women…and children. I wish I could say I had been under the Imperius Curse, but I wasn't. Then I had to kill Dumbledore, the man that had treated me warmly despite the fact that I was a total git, and I couldn't get myself to do it. I was punished of course, but for once I felt human, not fearful of the pain I knew would come from disobeying orders. Then the final battle happened and I didn't have to be fearful anymore, well I was of the Dementors for awhile but I wasn't at Azkaban for long. But to answer your original question, being a Death Eater was pure hell, sometimes I wondered if I was even human anymore."

After Draco had finished talking, Hermione was silent, the tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she should say something, but she didn't want Draco to hear her tears, in case he mistook them for pity or the like.

"I told you you'd think of me different, it's obvious by your silence," Draco remarked cynically.

Hermione swiped the tears away, hoping her voice would stay steady and said, "You're wrong…"

"Am I?" Draco said, hearing a sniffle, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You, you bloody git, I don't think of you different, at least not how you think I do, but whatever, think what you want," Hermione said angrily.

Draco caught her before she rolled over, "What else do you think I'd think, you always accused me of being a monster in school and now you know for sure that I am one."

Hermione clenched her teeth at his cruel tone of voice, "I thought you were a prick at school, but I never thought you were a monster. You may not have been my favorite person, but I never thought that of you."

Holding her arms tightly, "Then how do you think of me?"

"I think you were a scared boy with no other options…"

"But I did have a choice, I could have said no…" Draco said sardonically, his grip tightening.

"Ow, Draco you're hurting me," Hermione whimpered.

"Sorry," he said, his hold loosening instantly.

"Its okay," Hermione said, rubbing her arms a bit, "And it's easy to say that now, when not facing death, but it's not that easy. There were times I felt like giving up on our goal to beat Voldemort, because giving in would have been easier. You were human, Draco, and you've paid for what you did and you're no longer the same person you were."

"Aren't I though? I can't even control myself enough not to hurt you," Draco replied, referring to Hermione's arms.

"Yes, but you let go of me as soon as you realized you were hurting me, which lets me know you didn't purposely hurt me, there's a difference," Hermione argued back.

Draco was silent, causing Hermione to wonder if he was ignoring what she had said. Edging closer, she brought her face closer, only to find Draco's gray eyes moist with unshed tears. Before she had a chance to say anything, Draco grabbed her and buried his face in her hair, his body shaking with silent sobs. Unsure what to do, Hermione simply let him hold her tightly and return his embrace. After a few minutes his shaking subsided, but he continued to hold her, his breathing deep and even. Realizing that he was asleep, Hermione tried to pull of of his arms, but his arms tightened making it impossible. Sighing, she stopped fighting and snuggled closer, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Awww, mushy moments, I hope you guys like this chapter. :) Review!<p> 


	11. Escape

Does everyone like the story so far? I hope so, I am enjoying writing this story. :)

Disclaimer: Duh!

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke up and realized Draco wasn't with her anymore. Pushing the blankets off, she got dressed and padded out to to see where Draco had wandered off to. Walking towards the kitchen, she overheard Draco talking with Megan.<p>

"Are you sure they believed you when you said we weren't here?"

"Yea, they apologized and left, but it seemed too easy, they didn't protest at all, I think we can expect more trouble from them."

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed, just as the doorbell rang. Spinning around, Draco ran towards the room, running right into Hermione. Grabbing her, he motioned for her to be quiet and inched back towards the bedroom. Whispering, he told her to gather their things. As soon as she had gathered their meager belongings, they heard a noise like someone had blasted off the front door and Megan screeching at them. Draco pulled Hermione close and apparated.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Hermione whispered, looking around at the dingy, scruffy motel in front of them.<p>

"On the outskirts of Vegas, we should be ok here," Draco answered, walking to the office, "We need one room, and we'd like to keep this off the record if you know what I mean."

Accepting the generous payment the clerk nodded and gave them a room key. As they entered the room, Hermione asked, "What about Megan, will she be ok?"

"I'll apparate back and check on her," Draco told Hermione, hugging her briefly, before apparating.

"Come back safely," Hermione whispered to the air where Draco had been seconds before. She could finally and completely admit to herself that she loved Draco. He had a tough exterior, but he was a marshmallow deep inside. Now she just hoped he came back safe and sound.

* * *

><p>Draco apparated to Megan's and found utter chaos, Megan was holding off the two thugs, but was slowly losing her ground. Stepping from his hiding place, he said, "Looking for me?"<p>

Immediately the two goons started firing spells at him, which Draco expertly deflected, he hadn't been a Death Eater and not learned how to properly deflect incompetent spells.

"Draco, where's Hermione?"

"She's safe, now get out of here, go visit some friends for a while, somewhere far away, we'll find a way to let you know when everything is settled," Draco ordered, still fighting the thugs.

"Ok," Megan said, and apparated.

"So your boss sends you two goons to do his dirty work," Draco taunted, "He must not be as powerful as the rumors I've heard. That's why he was an underling of Voldemort, he didn't have enough of a spine do anything himself. And you can tell him I said that."

One of the goons rushed forward as Draco knocked the other out with a spell, and caught Draco in the jaw with a punch. Staggering back, Draco recovered and swung at the man, his fist connecting with the thugs face, followed by a quick punch to the gut. The man slid down, unable to stand.

"Tell your boss that I'm tired of being chased by him," Draco ordered as he got ready to apparate. But just before he apparated the thug he had punched, grabbed his pant leg and got dragged with Draco. Draco apparated to the motel, but quickly apparated again when he realized the thug had come along. He hoped that the man hadn't seen the motel. Once back at Megan's, he knocked the man unconscious and returned back to the motel. When he walked into the room, he was caught off guard as Hermione threw herself at him.

"Thank goodness, you're back! I was so worried, I was afraid you had been killed and I didn't know what to do," Hermione babbled on, relieved that he was safe, albeit a bit bruised.

Hugging her, Draco moved to the bed and told her, "I told Megan to go somewhere safe for a while, so she doesn't get caught up in this."

"That's good, she's been so nice to me, I would hate if something happened to her," Hermione said, relieved that Megan was safe.

"But I think one of the thugs may have seen where we're staying, so we have to be extra careful. I'll go out and buy some food later."

Sitting up, and walking to her bag, Hermione started to pull out some food, "No need, I prepared some food in case we had to leave suddenly."

Walking up to her and kissing her squarely on the mouth, Draco told her, "And that is why you're the smartest witch, that was a bloody brilliant idea."

Hermione blushed, "So now what do we do?"

Pondering for a moment, Draco responded, "We wait it out here, hope no one comes for us, and hopefully Talbot will decide we're not worth his time."

"I hope so," Hermione sighed, "I'm getting awfully tired of running."

Wrapping his arms around her, Draco replied, "So am I…so am I."

"Mmm," Hermione murmured against his chest.

Pulling away from Hermione a bit, Draco led her to the bed, "Let's forget about food for now, I think you need a nap and to forget about everything."

Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest and before long she was fast asleep, a slight smile gracing her lips as she dreamed peaceful dreams.

Draco lay watching her, he needed to get rid of Talbot and keep Hermione safe. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, which caused Hermione to mumble something and snuggle deeper into his arms. Draco smiled slightly at her actions and wrapped his arms tighter around her, and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Please review…pretty pretty please with a cherry on top!<p> 


	12. Abduction

Yay, its chapter 12! I've posted three chapters for you guys, to make up for such a long delay in updating. I really hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

><p>Four days later, cabin fever was starting to set in, and Draco and Hermione were getting restless.<p>

"We're going to need more food," Draco told Hermione.

Looking up at him excitedly, Hermione replied, "We could go to the store together, it would give us a chance to get out and about. After all, you said yourself that Talbot has probably forgotten about us by now."

Closing his eyes, Draco sighed, he had told her that to keep her from worrying, he knew how Talbot operated. Talbot wouldn't stop until he accomplished what he said he was going to do. Racking his brain for an excuse to get Hermione to stay at the motel, "No, err, you sound a bit congested, and you should really stay in and rest."

Hermione stomped her foot, and replied irritably, "That's all I've been doing for the past four days! Just let me go with you!"

"NO! I said no, and that's final, you're staying here," Draco shouted, his worry being masked by anger, "Just listen to me and don't leave this room, got it?"

With his command issued, Draco stormed out, and went to the front desk.

"May I help you, sir," the desk keeper asked.

"I will be leaving for a bit, please keep an eye on our room. Don't let anyone in or out, or else," Draco threatened, before he left.

* * *

><p>After Draco left Hermione paced the room, fuming, what was wrong with that man? If she wanted to leave the motel room, she would leave. Why did Draco have to be such a cranky git about it, he wasn't her keeper. Stomping to the door, she opened it and went out, not sure where she was going, all she knew was that she need some fresh air and open spaces. As she walked past the front desk, the desk keeper, said, "Um, ma'am, the young man with you told me not to let you come out."<p>

Glaring at the man, Hermione replied coldly, "I don't care what he told you, he is not the boss of me."

The man continued to protest as Hermione walked away and started to wander around the desert that surrounded the motel. Enjoying the beauty and sounds of nature, Hermione found herself calming down and realizing the maybe Draco was just so used to worrying that it was hard for him to shift his thinking. As she was just about to head back to the motel, Hermione heard a twig snapping and something rustling behind her. Spinning around, Hermione pulled out her wand and looked around. Satisfied that nothing was out of the ordinary, Hermione hurried back to the motel. When she made it back to the motel, the desk keeper wasn't at the front desk, so she just hurried back to the room. Entering, Hermione felt the hair on her arms stand up and a chill run down her spine. Gazing around the room though, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"I must be imagining things," Hermione murmured to herself, stretching out on the bed. Laying her head on her arms, she started dozing off when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and a hand covered her mouth. She stiffened when she realized it wasn't Draco and started struggling.

"You witch," the abductor cursed when Hermione's teeth sank into his hand. But the man didn't release her, but instead he cuffed her upside the head, causing Hermione's head to droop. Then the man took out his wand and apparated.

* * *

><p>Draco was whistling as he appeared in front of the motel, he had needed the trip out to clear his head. As he approached the front desk, he realized something didn't feel right. When the desk keeper didn't appear, Draco stretched over the desk to check things out. He inhaled sharply at the sight of the desk keeper lying on the floor, his eyes wide and staring. The man had been killed. Dropping the bags in his hands, Draco ran towards the room, praying that he would find Hermione. Bursting through the door, Draco realized there wasn't another living soul around.<p>

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed, as he apparated.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was shorter than most, but it's just where it went. The next one should be longer. Please review!<p> 


	13. Confrontation

Yay, a new chapter! This is longer than it was originally supposed to be, but I combined two short chapters, so it's all good. I really had a hard time with this chapter, since I'm not very well versed in writing fight scenes, especially wizard fight scenes. But I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Draco went to the last place he had seen Talbot, the casino, but was refused access by a pair of security guards that probably worked for Talbot. Draco tried to find a way in without attracting attention, which was the last thing he wanted to do, since it would cause more of a delay in finding Talbot and in the process Hermione. Walking into the alley next to the casino, Draco cast a spell to change his hair color and clothes. Walking up to the door, Draco adjusted his voice, causing his accent to disappear, and said, "I was told this was the best casino in town, and I decided I had to check it out."<p>

One of the guards looked at Draco, taking in the balding red hair, the fat paunch and the excitement that he had displayed. Nodding his head, the man moved aside and let Draco pass. Once inside, Draco went to the restroom and changed back, glad that he didn't look like what the Weasel would look like in a decade anymore. Strolling through the casino, and trying to avoid drawing more notice than was needed, Draco kept an eye out for Talbot. Passing the poker table where he and Hermione had first encountered Talbot, Draco noticed that the man wasn't there. Gazing around at the rest of the casino, Draco decided there was a slim chance that a man like Talbot would be sitting at the low risk games. So turning he started to make his way back to the entrance. As he was about fifteen feet from the entrance, Draco heard shouting and when he turned around, he saw a couple guards running towards him. As he sprinted towards the doors they opened, giving Draco a chance to run through them and apparate.

* * *

><p>He appeared at Meagan's hoping maybe the thugs had left some clue to where he could find their boss. He scoured the living room, but came up with nothing but a sick feeling in his gut. Walking through the wrecked living room, he headed to the bedroom Hermione and he had shared the one night they had stayed here. Remembering the caring with which she had treated him after he had told her everything, made his heart skip a beat as he realized that he had fallen in love with her. Every mishap had given him a chance to better get to know the woman that was inside, that she didn't show to just anyone. He loved her sense of humor, her smile, and as weird as it was, he loved how she bickered and argued with him. He was used to people treating him different because of his family or the fact that he was an ex-Death Eater, but she wasn't afraid of him, nor was she afraid to take him to task if he was being a jerk. She also had shown him kindness and compassion even though they had once been enemies. Dropping to his knees beside the bed, Draco let his head fall onto the crumpled sheets, as tears poured from his eyes. He was worried he wouldn't find her, and scared, oh so very scared, that because of him, she might be tortured or even killed. He had once again become the boy he had been back then, a cowardly weakling that was scared stiff. Breathing in, Draco smelled the scent of Hermione's perfume, and he was reminded of her words. He wasn't the same person he was back then. Back then he had loved no one but himself, he hadn't cared who died as long as it wasn't him. But now he had someone that he cared for and he was going to fight to make sure she didn't die, even if it cost him his life. Standing up, Draco curled his hands into fists, and gathered up all the anger he felt towards Talbot. He was going to destroy Talbot, and make sure Hermione was safe even if she didn't want anything to do with him after all this was over. Just as he was about to apparate and keep looking for where Talbot was hiding, Draco heard a tapping on the glass. Looking over, he saw an owl trying to get in. Walking over and opening the window, Draco took the note that it had attached to it leg. As he watched it fly away, Draco unrolled the note. Looking down at the messy scrawl, he read:<p>

"_If you want to see the girl again alive, come to the warehouse on the north side."_

Crumpling the note, Draco realized that Talbot was baiting him, and that he would probably be going into a trap if he answered this note. But it was the only lead he had in saving Hermione, so Draco apparated.

* * *

><p>Walking into the warehouse, Draco's skin tingled, this is definitely where Talbot was. Standing in the middle of the warehouse under a single flickering light, Draco called out, "I'm here Talbot, now give me Hermione."<p>

In response a flash of light sped towards Draco which he barely dodged. Crouching down and fully alert, Draco watched the shadows for the slightest sign of movement. Noticing a slight variance to the darkness, Draco threw a curse in that direction.

"Do you think such baby spells will affect me," Talbot sneered as he stepped into the outer ring of light.

Draco narrowed his eyes, and said coldly, "I don't care what affects you, I just want Hermione back and then as far as I'm concerned we're done."

Talbot paced slowly, while speaking, "Tsk tsk, you're so weak, this is why you never made it as a Death Eater. Now I going to finish you off, like Voldemort should have when you failed to kill Dumbledore. _Crucio!"_

The spell hit Draco directly in the chest, and he fell to the ground writhing in agony. As the spell started to weaken, Draco lay gasping for breath. Steeling himself for the next blow, Draco resigned to the inevitable fact that he and Hermione were most likely going to die and it was his entire fault. After the next couple of excruciating spells, Draco felt like giving up, if he gave up, then the pain would end. He really was weak, he couldn't even fight for the woman he claimed to love. But just as he was about to give in to the pain, he heard a voice.

"Draco! Don't give up Draco, you can defeat him, fight through the pain. You never made it as a Death Eater, but it's not because you're weak, but because you're better than them. You have scruples, which in my book makes you ten times stronger and better than this callous, cruel, poor excuse of a wizard. Don't give up Draco!"

"Shut up, you witch!" Talbot said, throwing a curse towards her before turning back to Draco, "_Crucio!"_

Draco welcomed the pain this time, using it to give him motivation and determination. Struggling to his feet, he broke the Cruciatus Curse. Draco raised his wand and stood facing Talbot, who had a slight look of surprise on his face.

"So you think that just because you can fight the Cruciatus, you'll beat me," Talbot scoffed, not seeing the spell Draco had flung at him. The jet of green light rushed his head, almost as a warning. Talbot's face drained of color at the unexpected turn of events. He returned the spell, but the fear affected his aim and the spell hit somewhere behind Draco.

"I will kill you," Draco seethed, his voice determined, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Time seemed to slow down as the single jet of green light made it way directly to Talbot's chest. As if suspended in mid-air Talbot stared incredulously at Draco before the curse hit him and he fell to the ground.

"_Finite!_" Draco pointed to Hermione, realizing her of the spells Talbot had placed on her, before he collapsed face first on the ground. Hermione rushed over, dropping down next to him and turning him over. Pulling his head into her lap, she wiped the dust off his face.

"Draco, wake up, come on Draco, you can't die," Hermione said frantically, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I love you, you hear me you bloody git, I love you, now wake up!"

Draco remained motionless, and Hermione realized that if she wanted him to live, she needed to get him to the hospital. Pulling him into her arms, Hermione managed to get him situated enough to apparated to the nearest hospital. Once there, a couple nurses took Draco and another guided Hermione to a chair, asking if she needed anything while she waits.

"Just tell me when I can see him, please," Hermione pleaded, feeling drained.

"Certainly, miss," the nurse responded.

* * *

><p>Please review! I shall love you forever if you do, lol. Oh, and how many of you laughed when Draco changed into Ron in a decade? *raises hand* Lol!<p> 


	14. Rage

Hey, this is kind of a short chapter, but I didn't want to draw it out. It's just how the chapter flowed. I apologize in advance to all of you who are going to be mad that they fought and all, but it all works out, so just be patient.

* * *

><p>Draco woke slowly, fighting his way out of the fog that seemed to crowd his vision. Blinking his eyes a couple times, he realized he was in the hospital and flashes of the fight with Talbot rushed through his mind. He started to reach up and push his hair out of his face but stopped when his muscles protested. His body seemed stiff and uncoordinated, probably due to the torture the Cruciatus Curse had inflicted. Throwing his head back in frustration, his eye caught the sight of a tangle of curls draped on the hospital bed. Smiling lovingly, he thought how glad he was that she was okay and seemingly no worse for the wear. Reaching over, he picked up a curl and twirled it around his fingering, reveling in the softness of it. Just then Hermione stirred, and Draco dropped his hand. Pushing her hair out of her face, Hermione grinned dreamily at him.<p>

"Hi…"

"Hey," Draco replied, unsure of himself now that she was awake.

Hermione's eyes brightened, "Oh good, you're really awake. I thought I was having another dream. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was trampled on by a hippogriff bent on revenge," Draco replied dryly, hiding how happy he was that she had fallen asleep at his bedside.

Hermione laughed and said, "Well I'm just glad you're alive. I thought for a minute that Talbot had killed you. But it turns how you were just so exhausted and your muscles couldn't stand the strain, so you collapsed."

"Oh, I see…"

"I should go so you can get some more rest, the nurse said it would take a couple more days for you to feel like yourself, but that you should be able to be released tomorrow," Hermione said, getting up to leave. Draco grabbed her hand before she moved away and said.

"Stay…please."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Hermione stared into Draco's eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking. Did he feel the same feeling she had for him, or was saving her just a moral obligation to him? Reaching her hand up, she pushed his hair from his eyes and caressed his cheek lightly.

Draco gazed back into her eyes and focused on keeping his true feelings from showing in his gaze. She didn't need someone like him, she deserved better. Someone who would keep her safe and wouldn't ever hurt her like he had. He loved her enough to let her go. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione had drawn close to him and their faces were so close that he could feel her breath. As he stared into her eyes, he realized that he was going to hurt her again, but this time it was for her own good. She would get over him quickly, she couldn't really have feelings for him, he reasoned, she just thought she did. Mentally wincing at the pain, Draco reached up and pushed her away gently.

"Stop Hermione," Draco said quietly, "You should know by now I don't have those kinds of feelings for you… "

Hurt flooded her eyes, and Draco had to look away, even if it was necessary to drive her away, he didn't enjoy seeing her in pain.

"So it was all a game to you? Toy with the Mudblood, see if she'll develop feelings for you and then discard her like a piece of trash," Hermione asked furiously, as angry, hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hermione, don't say you're a Mudbl—"

His words were cut off as Hermione continued to yell, "Well its bloody well okay with me if you don't have those kinds of feeling for me, since I don't feel that way towards you either. I should have known you hadn't changed, you foul git! You better recover soon, because we still need to get divorced!"

Draco winced as she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. As a nurse came rushing in to make sure everything was okay, Draco stared at the celling, replaying the pain in Hermione's eyes. In her mind it probably looked exactly how she had put it. He hadn't put a distance between them, so of course she would assume he had feelings for her. Sighing, he adjusted his position and feel into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p>Who caught the vague reference to Draco getting "attacked" by Buckbeak? Lol, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review!<p> 


	15. Getting Divorced

This chapter is a not mushy, but it's an important chapter in the story, because without the fight there wouldn't be a sappy makeup scene. :) So I hope you don't get to mad at this chapter, remember it will get better in the end.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Harry Potter characters…

* * *

><p>Hermione woke in the morning and her mind instantly went to Draco. He might be feeling better if he had gotten enough sleep the night before, unlike she had. Quickly realizing where her train of thoughts had taken off to, Hermione scowled. She double checked that her wand was tucked into her knee high boots and left the hotel room. She was going to find a lawyer while Draco was in the hospital. The sooner they got divorced, the sooner they could be finished with each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Draco was arguing with the nurse on duty, "I feel fine, and I will leave this hospital if I want to."<p>

The nurse stared at the unruly patient that was gazing back at her as if challenging her. And judging by the determined glint in his eyes, he would win. Even so, she argued back, "But you were unconscious for a day, you might not be feeling as well as you think."

Draco glowered at the nurse, and replied in a commanding voice, "I will leave, and I am leaving now."

"But-," the nurse started to protest, but stopped as Draco swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He wobbled a bit, but steadied himself. Hesitantly stepping, he slowly gained confidence in his stability as he walked farther. As he was about the leave the room, he felt a draft, and realized he was not wearing clothes, well at least not any clothes that wouldn't get him in trouble if he went out in them. He turned around to look at the red-faced nurse, and asked, "Where are my clothes?"

The nurse was staring at the gap in the back of the dressing gown and managed to stutter out, "Th-they're a-a-at the nurse's st-st-station."

"Well do you think you could go get them for me, please?"

The nurse pushed past Draco out the door, but paused at the doorway to glance back, enjoying the view that the gap in the hospital gown provided.

The nurse came back with the clothes and stood looking at Draco. Draco raised his eyebrows, and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, go right ahead," the nurse said dreamily, staring intently at Draco.

"Out, now!"

"Fiiine," the nurse said sulkily, leaving the room and shutting the door. Draco proceeded to dress quickly and apparated to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Hermione had just gotten on the elevator, when she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Draco sprinting towards her down the hall. As he skidded to a stop in front of her, she asked him, "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Well, last I checked, I had a room here," Draco replied, leaning against the wall, looking at her.

Hermione scowled, and said, "Very funny, I meant, what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I told them I felt fine and that I was leaving. Of course the nurse told me I couldn't, so I just apparated."

"You can't do magic in front of Muggles," Hermione shrieked.

Draco chuckled, "Relax, I waited till she had left the room, do I look like I'm stupid?"

Hermione struck a pose and pretended to think, and said, "Well…if the shoes fits."

Draco laughed, before asking, "So where are you going?"

Hermione's face fell into a frown as she remembered where she was heading, and why she was heading there. Snapping, she said, "To find a bloody lawyer that will divorce us!"

Draco's eyes widened a bit, but he couldn't really blame her, he'd divorce himself if he could. Mentally sighing, he said, "Well then, we'll go together, since it's about both of us."

Hermione crossed her eyes, and stared at him, and then turned and got into the elevator. When Draco didn't follow, she said crossly, "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, calm down."

"I am calm," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

The ride down the elevator was tense, as was the trip to lawyer's office. Hermione was pissed, and Draco didn't have anything to say that wouldn't make her more so. By the time the taxi pulled up in front of the brick building, the couple in the back couldn't wait to get out.

"Shall we go up?" Draco asked, motioning for Hermione to go first.

Hermione didn't answer, but instead she stomped through the door and told the receptionist, "We're here to see Caleb Preston."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Um, no," Hermione replied, watching as the receptionist filed her nails, "But it is very important."

"That's what they all say, hun."

"Please, can you just see if he's available?"

The receptionist picked up the phone and asked, "There's a couple here to see you, are you busy? Okay, I'll send them back. It's down the hall, third door on the right."

Draco and Hermione made their way back and entered the door the receptionist had told them to go through. A middle-aged man rose when they entered, and offered his hand, "You must be the couple. What can I do for you guys?"

"We need to get divorced," Hermione said bluntly as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Well that is what most people come to me for," the man joked, but his laughter died out as he realized the pair in front of him were not laughing with him, "Ok, so what is the reason for the divorce?"

"We just aren't compatible," Hermione shouted.

The man looked at Draco pitifully and said, "Performance issues, or a partners inability to satisfy the other is a common reason for divorce."

Draco looked affronted, before yelling, "I can satisfy her perfectly well thank you, why does everyone think that!"

Hermione giggled, then composing herself, she said, "We weren't supposed to get married, we got drunk and ended up in bed the next day…married."

"I see, well I can certainly fix this mistake for you. Now if you'll both just sign here and here, I will file these papers and you'll be on your way to being divorced."

Hermione grabbed the pen and signed her name, then handed it to Draco. Hesitating, Draco looked at the paper and then over at Hermione. Then he remembered he was doing this for her good and signed.

"How long will it take?"

The man shuffled the papers and replied, "Most divorces are final in about three weeks, but sometimes it can take a bit longer."

"Three weeks! I can't wait three weeks," Hermione shrieked as she jumped to her feet. Storming from the office, Hermione marched outside. Draco followed her out and made it just in time to see her apparate. Draco took a guess at where she was going and apparated as well.

As he appeared in Hermione's hotel room, he found her throwing clothes in her suitcase and mumbling furiously under her breath. Stepping closer, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Hermione snarled, "I'm packing. Unlike you, the great Draco Malfoy, I can't afford to stay in Las Vegas for three weeks!"

"But we're still legally married," Draco responded, having hoped that they would have that amount of time before having to separate forever.

"It doesn't matter, I'm leaving whether we are married or not! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go the airport and see if I can trade my return ticket in for an earlier one," Hermione said, pushing past him. Draco watched her go, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. Swearing under his breath, Draco apparated to The Flipside, he needed a drink...or several.

* * *

><p>Review! Please!<p> 


	16. A Strange Visitor

Hey there, I hope you like this chapter. It is rather short, but it's just how it flowed. And plus I wanted to stretch out the story a bit. So just for anyone wondering, the man is Dumbledore, it's a mystery how it is him, since he's dead. Both of them know that it is Dumbledore, but the fact isn't really made into a big deal. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

><p>Draco stepped into the club and immediately made his way to the bar. He ordered a firewhiskey and told the bar to keep them coming. He chugged it down and gasped as it burned its way down his throat. But the pain was worth it if it would help him forget Hermione. He downed another, and was about to down another, when someone walked up and said, "You know…getting roaring drunk won't help."<p>

Draco scowled and turned to look at the person who was intruding on his pity party. His eyes widened as he found himself looking at a man who looked very much like his deceased Headmaster, who was gazing at him knowingly. Closing his eyes in disbelief, he knocked down another firewhiskey. Setting the glass down, he said bitterly, "I know it won't, but it'll help me forget for a while."

The man smiled which caused his blue eyes to crinkle at the edges. He then said, "One butterbeer, please," then turning to Draco remarked, "She's not gone yet."

"What are you talking about, old man," Draco asked, slurring his words a bit as he finished off his sixth firewhiskey.

The old man chuckled, "That's right, Mr. Malfoy, I am quite old. But I was referring to Ms. Granger…err, should I say, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco stopped mid gulp and turned wide and stunned eyes to the man sitting next to him, "How did you know…I mean how do you know my name?"

The man peered over his thin, square framed glasses and replied, "There is little that I don't know, Mr. Malfoy. Now if I may make a suggestion?"

Draco muttered into his butterbeer, "Bloody Dumbledore, always interfering into others people's business."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Draco murmured.

"No matter, now as I was saying, I really do think you should go after Ms. Granger."

"It's Mrs. Malfoy, get it right, old man!"

The man looked amused by Draco's sudden outburst, and responded, "Yes, forgive me. But, I'm confused…why you would let her leave in the first place….since you claim to have such strong feelings for her?"

"I don't have bloody feelings for her," Draco said angrily, jumping up and slamming his drink on the bar, "I have just one feeling for her…I bloody well love her!"

"Then why are you still here?"

Draco sat back down dejectedly, and muttered, "Because she deserves better than me, I used to be a Death Eater, which I'm sure you already knew. I've done horrible stuff, I used to treat her atrociously, and I even tried to kill you…err, I mean Dumbledore. I would only bring her down."

"Yes, indeed I do know that you used to be a Death Eater," the man said, "I also know that you were pushed into it. There is no excuse for the horrible things you've done, but if you're truly sorry for them, you'll not make the same mistakes again. As for Ms. Granger, excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, if she has forgiven you for how you treated her, don't you think it's time you forgave yourself? And as for attempting to kill me, you couldn't do it, which shows your true character. For if you had been able to go through with it…then you really would be as horrible as you say. Now what I say is that you need to get over your sorry bunch of excuses and go after her, or you'll regret it the rest of your life."

While the man had been speaking, Draco had been thinking. He didn't know if he could live without Hermione, she had made him smile and feel like a human being again, instead of an empty shell. He realized that if he really lost her, he wouldn't know what to do. Setting his glass down, he said, "Thanks for the advice. I'm going to go after her."

"Good for you, Draco. I wish you two the best of happiness," the old man replied, raising his glass as if in a toast.

Draco smiled, and looked down as he yanked two galleons out of his pocket. When he looked back up the man was gone. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone around that looked like the man either. Shaking his head, he headed outside and flagged a taxi.

"To the airport, please, and please hurry."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Please review! Pretty please…I'll reward you with another chapter.<p> 


	17. Pepper Spray & Proposals

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, been busy with college stuff. But here it is, it's the last official chapter. :( But the epilogue is still coming, so stay tuned! I really liked this story, and I'm said to see it get finished, but all great things must come to an end sometime. I hope you guys like it and will review, since it took me a while to write this and I want to know everyone's thoughts. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….

* * *

><p>The taxi screeched to a halt in front of McCarran Airport, Draco hopped out and shoved a wad of bills at the driver. The driver stared at the wad of money with surprise, and watched the blonde haired man push his way through the crowds. Silently he wished him the best of luck and pealed out, almost hitting a couple pedestrians.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Draco was pushing through crowds of people and trying to find his way around the huge airport. He had just turned a corner towards the baggage claim, when he spotted a chestnut haired girl fighting through the crowds. Wading through the crowd he reached the girl and hugged her close, and said, "Thank goodness I found you, Hermione."<p>

The girl turned and smacked him upside his head with her purse. As the stars faded, he found himself staring at a disgruntled woman who holding a spray can. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when she sprayed him in the face with the little can. Draco grabbed his face, and howled in pain. While he was groaning in misery, the woman grabbed her luggage once again and walked away with a huff. Blindly pushing through the crowd, Draco attempted to find the closest restroom. He could hear the sounds of water running and figured he had made it. He all but sprinted through the door and was rewarded with several high pitch screams. Before he knew what had hit him, he was once again being knocked upside his head with purses and other various pieces of carry-on luggage. Grimacing at the pain, Draco groped his way to the sink and turned it on full blast. He then proceeded to plunge his face under the spray, the pain ebbing a bit as the cool water washed some of the chemicals away. As the pain became bearable, Draco straightened and turned the water off. Looking at himself in the mirror he scowled at the sight of his red-rimmed eyes. Great, he looked like a bloody pink raccoon. Sighing he walked out of the restroom.

* * *

><p>Pushing through the crowd once again, Draco made his way to the ticket counter and told them he wanted a ticket on the soonest flight from Vegas to London, which would be the flight Hermione would be on. The man at the counter raised his eyebrows, but did as requested. With the ticket in hand, Draco waited in the security line. When it was his turn, he put took his wand from his pocket and set it in the tray, along with his shoes and the rest of the contents of his pockets. Stepping through the scanner, he was relieved when it didn't make a sound. Walking to the end of the conveyor belt to wait for his things he wasn't prepared when the scanner made a hissing noise and promptly started shooting sparks while belching out clouds of thick white smoke. In the confusion Draco ducked through the smoke and grabbed his things, before sneaking back out. Just as Draco was sitting down to put his shoes back on, an announcement sound over the intercom.<p>

"_Flight 789 from Las Vegas to London has now finished boarding and will be taking off soon."_

Draco's heart started pounding with dread as he realized he might be too late. Standing up without bothering to tie his shoes, Draco hurried to the boarding platform and showed them his ticket.

"Sir, the plane's door is already shut and is as we speak preparing to taxi to the runway. I'm afraid you're too late," the man at the door said.

"Can't you at least try?"

"I'm sorry, sir, there is nothing I can do."

Draco turned dejectedly, his mind trying to form a plan. Suddenly a thought popped into his head. Shouting in his best fan girl voice, Draco screamed while pointing across the room, "Oh my goodness is that Justin Bieber?!"

The man guarding the door looked at where Draco was pointing and ran over with glee on his face. Draco ducked under the barrier and carefully pushed through the door. Once through he sprinted to the end of the loading tunnel. Disappointed to see the plane taxiing to the runway, Draco formed another half mad plan. He dropped to the ground, where he landed unceremoniously with a loud thud. Gingerly get to his feet, Draco started running after the plane. He was gaining ground when the plane turned suddenly and Draco tripped over his untied laces. Falling on the ground, he winced when his forehead scraped the ground. Exhausted, Draco didn't have the energy to get up again and watched miserably as the plane taxied down the runway and took off. Hearing a commotion behind him, Draco turned and saw a group of airport security running towards him. Thankful they were quite far away still, he grabbed his wand and apparated into the loading tunnel. Making his way through the door, he was thankful the man hadn't returned yet. Draco wandered over to the window and watched as other planes took off and others landed. He had missed his chance, why did he have to be so bloody stubborn sometimes? Draco was so lost in thought that he didn't hear someone approach him.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco turned at the voice, and his heart soared when he found himself staring into the beautiful face of the woman he loved. Draco stared at her and mumbled, "But how…?"

"That plane wasn't mine, they told me it was full," Hermione explained.

Draco held up his ticket and smiled slightly, "I guess I got the last one."

"Apparently," Hermione said cynically, "What are you doing here?"

Draco stared at her flabbergasted. Didn't she realize he was here for her? Of course not, he thought, she thought he couldn't stand her. Draco said quietly, his eyes gazing into hers, "I'm here because I don't want to get divorced. I can't imagine living without you. I love you, Hermione. So to answer your question, I'm here to keep you from leaving, and I refuse to take no for an answer…"

Hermione replied indignantly, "It took you bloody long enough to tell me! And you don't have to worry about that, I love you too!"

Draco grinned at her, before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her soundly. The crowd around them started to clap and whistle as the kiss continued. After a few minutes they broke apart, grinning like fools. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Draco fingered the small box, before kneeling on one knee. The crowd around them gasped as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring with a ruby in the center flanked by diamonds. Looking up at her, Draco asked, "Even though we're technically still married right now, will you marry me…again?"

Hermione struck a pose, pretending to think about it for a few moments. Draco shifted, growing uncomfortable, and said uncertainly, "Uh, sweetheart…"

Hermione threw herself at Draco and shouted, "Of course I'll marry you again, you big idiot!"

After they had finished snogging again, Draco slipped the ring on her finger. Giving her another kiss, Draco was embarrassed when Hermione asked curiously, "Draco darling, why do you look like a pink raccoon?"

"Bloody pepper spray…"

Hermione chuckled at his tone of voice. When Draco glared at her, she replied, "I'm sorry, it sounds like you need some TLC."

"Exactly, now let's get out of here. I'm exhausted."

The couple rushed past the security station that was still hiccupping white smoke occasionally and out into the daylight.

* * *

><p>Please review! The epilogue will be coming soon, hopefully!<p> 


	18. I Do

Yay, I finally wrote the epilogue! I thought I had already, so that's why it is so late. Shame on me, but I promise its sweet and mushy and you'll love it! Well, I hope you'll love it. It's based slightly off a movie I saw, can't remember the title though. I reread this story prior to writing this to remember the story, and I am sad that it's officially over. :( I hope you all enjoyed it and will read future stories.

Disclaimer: Don't own Draco or anyone else…they belong to J.K. Rowling, who is brilliant for creating such awesome characters.

* * *

><p>A FEW MONTHS LATER - MALFOY MANOR<p>

Hermione studied her reflection in the mirror and smoothed the nonexistent wrinkles from her dress. She felt like a princess, and still had a bit of trouble believing that she was really going to marry Draco. She loved him like crazy, and it still amazed her that he loved her back. She was smiling like a fool at the thought when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and her two best friends walked in. Harry looked happy for her, and Ron, well Ron looked a bit put out, but she could tell he was trying to be happy for her.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a hug carefully, not wanting to mess up her dress, "Malfoy better know how lucky he is to have you."

Hermione chuckled at the overprotective tone in Harry's voice, and replied, "Oh I think he knows, but I'm sure I can count on you to remind him if he ever forgets."

"Damn right!"

After a few more moments of Harry giving threats of how he would beat Draco if he ever hurt her, Hermione found herself alone to contemplate how everything had played out. They had gotten divorced but now they were getting remarried, what were the odds of that? She smiled thinking of his proposal, it turns out even Malfoys could be sweet and romantic. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the owl tapping at the window right away. Finally the bird got impatient and charged at the window, making a loud thud that startled the witch. Opening the window, Hermione took the letter the owl offered and watched as it flew away. Opening the letter, she read;

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I hear congratulations are due since it appears you guys have reconciled and are getting married, however unnecessary that is. By this I mean that you two are technically still married, as I never filed the paperwork to make the divorce final. I am sorry if I overstepped my place, but I could see right away how much the both of you loved each other. You can't blame a sentimental man for giving you a chance to come to your senses and see what was plain to see. I hope this letter finds the two of you happily remarried and enjoying life. _

_Caleb Preston_

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about the fact that the two of them had been so blind to each other's love. Yet, this stranger, who didn't know them from heck, had been able to see their feelings so clearly.

"Hermione," a voice called out from the other side of the door, "Are you ready?"

Hermione rushed to the door and threw it open, dragging a surprised Draco in the room.

"What are you doing? Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before we're married?" Draco admonished jokingly.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "It would be if we weren't already married."

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione stayed silent and instead handed him the letter. Draco's eye widened as he read and then he said jokingly, "Meddling old man, reminds me of Dumbledore…"

Giggling, Hermione asked, "So what do we do know?"

"We're still getting married, if that's what you mean. We might be technically married, but I want to marry you surrounded by our friends and family. I want everyone to know how much I love you and you love me," Draco replied, holding Hermione's hands in his.

As tears filled her eyes, Hermione turned and started pushing Draco out the door, "Get out of here, you're going to make me ruin my makeup."

"Okay okay, I'll see you soon."

Twenty minutes later found Draco standing anxiously in front of a Ministry official, waiting for Hermione to appear. At the sound of doors being opened, Draco turned and sucked in his breath. Even though he had seen her twenty minutes ago, she still took his breath away. Earlier she had been crying, but now she was giving him a huge smile that was solely for him. Smiling back, he took her hand as she reached him. Telling them to face each other, the Ministry official said, "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do."

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be you lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes!"

The bystanders laughed at the obvious excitement in her voice as she answered. Smiling, the Ministry official finished by saying, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone laughed again as the couple started kissing before the man had even finished his sentence. Breaking apart, the pair gazed at each other, in a world of their own.

"I love you Hermione, you've made me the happiest man on earth. I'm so glad I followed you, even if I got pepper sprayed, it was worth it. You're worth it, and now that I have you I'm not letting you go," Draco whispered.

Giving him a watery smile, Hermione replied, "Good, because I'm not planning on going anywhere. I love you too, Draco. I'm so glad I decided to go to Vegas. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

As the room emptied, the couple stayed wrapped in each other's arms, oblivious to everything around them. They had proven that not everything that happened in Vegas stayed in Vegas.

THE END

* * *

><p>It's over, I hope you all enjoyed it, and do please review, it would mean so much to me. :)<p> 


End file.
